A New Start At Hogwarts
by Triple-X Addiction
Summary: Harry had a horrible life with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. But what happens when three mysterious people come to their house to get him? And what do they have in store for him? [Sorry for horrible summary]
1. Prologue:Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sadly). It belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Prologue- Hogwarts?**

"What are you doing in there, boy?" Vernon yelled as he banged on the door. "We are having guests over. Clean up and get down here to do your chores."

Harry grumbled under his voice as he got up from his so-called 'bed'. "I will be right down." Harry rubbed his eyes before he put on his glasses. He stretched his back as he stood up from his bed and got dressed. Harry didn't know that uncle Vernon was going to bringing his work buddies back from work. Well, that's the life for a hated fourteen year old cousin.

"Boy!" Vernon's voice roared from downstairs.

"I'm coming, Uncle Vernon." Harry said softly, but loud enough for Vernon to hear. When he got down there he stood in front of Petunia in the same position he saw soldiers stand in movies. Petunia inspected him and when she was done she dismissed him to do the chores.

First Harry did the grimy dishes. There was a whole stack of them waiting to be cleaned. Harry was used to the piles but the worst of them would be coming today since there was going to be guest. He then moved on to sweeping the dining room along with the kitchen. Mopping was next and after that he was allowed a quick break a sandwich made of peanut butter jelly for lunch.

Harry finished quickly and got back to work. He cleaned the windows and glasses. He weeded the garden in the front and back. It was half past six when Harry finished. Petunia shooed him from the kitchen to get into better clothing and cleaned up.

Harry washed his hands and face. After that he got dressed into the cleanest clothes that he could find. They must have been fine because neither Petunia nor Vernon complained. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. With a last remark about behaving by Vernon, he opened the door to reveal a beautiful family.

It most likely was not what Vernon was expecting because he had a confused look. "May I help you?" Vernon was trying to keep his nerve but was unsuccessful for the most part.

There was a little boy who tugged on the other man and pointed to Harry whispering something. The older man had bleached blonde hair. He had black clothing and a black trench coat on. He had a snake-looking cane hooked onto his arm. The woman next to him was a marvel to behold. She had dark hair and a lovely black dress. The younger boy looked a lot like the older man. He had nice clothing on and, like the adults, he wore black and he looked like Harry's age

When the man looked back up and his gaze met Harry's. It frightened Harry but soon the man nodded and stood straight again. "We are here for the young man right there." The man pointed his cane to indicate that they wanted Harry.

Vernon narrowed his eyes as he replied. "Why do you want the boy? And who in the hell are you?" Vernon almost yelled but successfully kept it low.

"I am terribly sorry. I am Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Nacrissa Malfoy, and the young one here is my son Draco Malfoy. As for wanting Harry, we will not tell. BUT-" Lucius ended with emphasizing the 'but' before uncle Vernon would interrupt him.

"-We would pay a lot for you to keep your mouths shut." Lucius said as he took out two pouches.

Vernon glared at the pouches then at the boy. "You can have him." Vernon took the pouches happily and walked his family into the living room.

Nacrissa came up and bent down on one knee and looked into Harry's green orbs. "Take my hand, Harry." She held out her hand and smiled warmingly only a mother could do. Harry accepted the hand and held onto it as she walked him out. She then hooked arms with the older Malfoy and he held the young Malfoys hand.

Then before Harry knew what was going on his vision swirled into a blurry motion. Harry then found his footing on the ground again as his vision came back. He tumbled forward but Mrs. Malfoy caught him. "You okay?"

Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts and looked at his surroundings. He gaped at the building-_ more like a castle,_ Harry thought- that stood up a hill. He looked at the lake that was before the castle reflecting all of the lights. It was beautiful.

Lucius chuckled and spoke out. "This is Hogwarts, Harry." Lucius paused and thought for a minute, "Do you know what Hogwarts is?"

Harry shook his head making Malfoy curse and mumbled something about _muggles_. Harry looked at Mr. Malfoy and quirked his eyebrow. "I never heard of Hogwarts."

"Of course. Have you got a letter with the words 'Hogwarts' before?" Lucius asked again.

Harry only shook his head no. "That explains why you weren't her for three years." Lucius sighed and just motioned for them to follow him.

Draco kept looking at Harry which caused him to feel uneasy. Harry looked at the boy to see if he was looking at him but he just whipped his head away. It was like that going back and forth the rest of the way up to the giant front doors. The corridors were large. They roamed in twists and turns and for the life of Harry he couldn't remember where they came from. They stopped in front of a gargoyle statue and, after Lucius mumbled something, it began to move. Harry stared at it before following the others down the spiral stairs.

"We have him, Headmaster." Lucius said as he stopped in front of a very bearded man.

"This is Harry Potter?" The old geezer asked as he pet a hairy bundle on his desk. Lucius nodded and had Harry stand next to him. "Harry, pray tell, why didn't you reply to us about not wanting to come three years ago?" The old man had a kind voice and a twinkle in his eye but Harry didn't fall for it.

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir." Harry replied, not knowing what was going on.

"See, sir, he doesn't know anything about what he is." Lucius exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked the older man.

Lucius whipped his head to Harry and sighed. "You, Harry, are a pureblooded wizard who was sent to live with muggles." His voice was soft but it had a hint of anger.

"Wizards as in 'magical wizards'? There's no such thing." Harry sounded incredulously.

"See! He doesn't even believe in magic." Lucius glare at the old man again.

"We can just fit him into a house right now if it makes you feel better." The old man suggested eating a weird piece of candy.

"Okay, where's the Sorting Hat?" Lucius said looking around the shelves. He came back with a raggedy old hat and sat Harry on a stool.

After the hat was placed on Harry he could hear a voice in his head. '_Hello, Potter, late I see. I know that you have gone through pain and I think that you should be in Slytherin but you are as brave as the trait of a Gryffindor. You are a…__**Slytherin**__!_'

Everyone stopped breathing at what the hat said. Lucius was the first to speak. "A Potter becomes a Slytherin. I would have wanted to see Lily's' and James' faces when he heard this."

Harry took the hat off and looked at the old man from behind the table. "What happens now?" Harry asked as he looked at the old man.

"What happens next is up to you. But you have to abide by our rules." He said as he rummaged in the drawer on the desk. He pulled out an old book and handed it to Harry.


	2. Chapter 1:Tri-Wizard Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sadly). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Starts at fourth year. Don't like, don't read. I try my best so leave comments that would help me in later chapters. Think of a world where Slytherins are good, Lucius is not a Death Eater, Draco is not a snot, and Dumbledore is off-his-rocker crazy. That is here where Harry Potter knows nothing about magic but catches on quickly.**  
**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1- Tri-Wizard Tournament**

Harry walked with a talkative Draco to the dungeons where the Slytherins dorms were. When they reached the doors to the dorms Draco opened them to reveal five other students. They stared at the door before smiling and welcomed Draco. They came over and saw that there was another kid with him.

Harry had met the five students as they swarmed him and Draco with curiosity. He met two 'bodyguards' of Dracos, known as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The dark toned boy was named Blaise Zabini. He had milky brown eyes and flowery cologne on.

The girl with dark brown hair and a snotty attitude was named Pansy Parkinson. She treated Draco like a king and herself a queen. She had a no-it-all attitude to go along with the snotty one but she was pretty nice towards Harry. Next in line was Millicent Bullstrone. She was scary on the outside but had a warm heart on the outside. She seemed to be fond over Pansy but no-one showed that they even acknowledge it.

Harry sat their listening with the other third years talk about their vacations and the places they went. When Harry was asked about what he was doing over the summer Harry shut down and excused himself to his dorm. Harry walked through the room and towards the door where the boys were sleeping. Harry saw his bed and a suitcase, so he walked over to see whose suitcase it was to. The suitcase was addressed to him and when he opened it he found a change of clothes, bathroom necessities, and a note. He opened the note and read it out loud.

"Harry Potter, I will be taking you shopping for your school supplies. Meet me in the common room at seven in the morning and please bring your common sense. Lucius Malfoy" Harry read it twice before he grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom.

The next morning was filled with shuffling feet and loud talking Slytherins. Harry was in the common room in a chair waiting for Lucius. Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was five past seven. Harry groaned and leaned his head back. He was startled when he heard the door to the common room open. Harry looked over to the door to find the man he was waiting on.

Harry got out of the chair and walked to the man. The said man looked at the teen with a satisfied look before he motioned for Harry to hold on to him. Harry's vision became blurry before he regained his vision and saw that he was in some kind of alley. When they walked out of the alley and into a busy street Harry saw many shops and stands. When Mr. Malfoy motioned for him to follow harry was lead into a shop with book flying in every direction.

Harry ducked when he saw a book heading towards his head and towards a shelf. Harry looked at the store and, as he followed Malfoy, he looked at the different books that flew around. _Magic is real_, Harry thought as he turned his attention to the man behind the desk. The said man narrowed his eyes at Harry then looked at Malfoy.

"Who is this young man?" He asked as he pointed to Harry with his finger.

"He is of no concern. I just need fourth year books for every subject." Lucius said in a stern voice looking at the man.

"I might have some books left. Let me see." Said the man as he disappeared into the back door only to reappear with a couple books.

"I have books for DADA, Herbology, and Potions. I don't have any for History of Magic, though." He said as he rung the books up.

"No problem. We have one of them at the school." He said as he took the books. "Have a good day."

"And the same to you, Mr. Malfoy." The man replied as he walked into the back of his shop.

When Harry was outside he was lead to another shop across the street. Not bothering to read the sign, Harry walked into the store and saw any other marvelous tailor shop. Malfoy rang a bell and, almost immediately, a witch came down a staircase to meet her customers. She stopped before them and smiled at Lucius.

"It is so nice to see you again, Lucius." The lady said, her voice more like nails jabbing into Harry's ears.

"And you too, Loretta." He said as he looked at her with a small smile. "I am here to get Mister Potter here his school robes." He set his hand on Harrys back and had him meet the lady.

"Oh! This is _the_ Harry Potter?" Loretta asked as she smiled at the young boy in front of her. Lucius just nodded and the lady was then jumping up and down in glee as she clapped her hands. "It has always been my dream to meet you, Harry Potter."

After all of the nice talk Harry was led to a stool and was ordered to do nothing unless told. He just nodded and let flying tape measure his height. When it was done he had to stay still as Loretta sewn robes to the rightful size. He talked to her as Lucius was watching from a bench next to the door. When they were done Lucius paid Loretta and grunted at the cost of the robes.

Harry was lead around to the emporium where he got his snow white owl, Hedwig. He then walked into another shop that had boxes gathering dust. Lucius told him that he needed to find a wand but considered the help of the shopkeeper. Harry had a rough time at this shop. The owner had no problem, though; he actually enjoyed himself calling it a 'challenge'.

Harry went through about ten wands before the shopkeeper muttered under his breath and walked through a door behind his desk. Not minutes later, he came back with a box with a mountain of dust on it. He opened it after he blew away the dust causing a puff of smoke to get in Harry's face. Harry shook his hand to rid the dust but most of it stayed.

The older man took out a wand that looked new and as he gave it to Harry he looked at him with certainty in his eyes. "Try this."

Harry took the wand and looked at it for second feeling a tingle run up his arm. He flicked the wand and a few boxes from on the desk that Harry tried earlier flew off and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"Interesting, very interesting." The shopkeeper muttered as he stalked back to his desk.

Harry looked at him as he walked with Lucius behind him to the desk. "What?" Harry saw the shopkeeper shake his head and look at him.

"Oh, nothing my boy." He said as he took the money from Lucius.

After that Lucius pulled out a piece of paper and turned his attention to Harry. "Next place to go is the bank." Harry nodded and followed the man to the large building at the end of the street. They walked in and Harry was surprised to find a lot of ugly mini people running around.

"Who are these people?" Harry asked as he watched them.

"They, Harry, are goblins. Nasty little guys, but they keep your money safe that's for sure." Lucius exclaimed as he walked up to one of them at the end of the room.

The goblin looked down and stared at the humans with a scowl. "And what are you here for Malfoy, sir?" He asked the two of them as he sat back in his chair.

"I am here for the Potters Vault." Lucius replied looking up to the goblin.

"Do you have a key?" He asked as he looked at Harry.

"I have it right here." Lucius said indicating his pocket. To the indication, the goblin got down off of his chair and lead the two to a door to the far left of the room.

The goblin opened it up and ordered them to get into the cart. They were going further into a cave after they were all situated. It got warmer the further they got into the cave system. They stopped abruptly next to a platform that had a large door at least forty yards away. The door had a lion on it. The lion had a visible mane made of fire and a tail. Harry was pushed aside from the goblin as he pushed a key into the stone.

The doors slid open to reveal mountains of gold, diamonds, rubies, different crystals, clothing, and weaponry. Harry gaped at the mountains of stuff that he had in the vault and when he looked at Malfoy he seemed to be gaping also.

"I never knew that your family was so rich." He exclaimed as he looked at an emerald.

"Neither did I." Harry said as he looked at a gold coin. "At least now I know I can pay you off."

Lucius just grunted and had Harry take a little of his money and took him out of the cave system. They left the bank and then apparated back to Hogwarts in time for dinner. Harry walked to his dorm and saw that Draco was sitting by the fire playing chess with Zabini. Harry strode over and looked at the chessboard.

"If you move here" Harry pointed to Dracos rook and then to another spot, "Blaise would be in checkmate."

Draco looked at the board before thanking him and moving the said piece to the spot. Blaise hit his head on the table and glared knives into Harry's head. "Why did you tell him? I was doing fine without you helping him."

"It's just a game for fun. Don't be such a poor sport." Draco said as he put the pieces in their regular spot. "Harry, you want to play against me?"

Harry looked at him before shrugging. "Sure."

Harry spent the next hour playing chess against Draco. Eventually Harry won after Draco moved to offense and left a spot open for Harry to attack. Harry laughed as Draco pouted about how Harry cheated. After it was time for dinner. Harry, Blaise, and Draco walked to the Great Hall and Harry was enlightened for seeing it for the first time. Harry sat to the left of Blaise and to the right of Draco.

Harry listened to stories from other fifth years as he ate. It turned to be an enjoyable crowd. Harry Potter was the talk of the school since the morning when they had breakfast. Dumbledore told everyone of his _absence_ and told them that he was healthy and safe in the school. It seemed that no-one liked the idea of Harry being a Slytherin. Harry didn't know why but he ignored them and enjoyed his time with the other fifth years.

Dinner was full of laughter and conversations as Harry thought of why everyone hated Slytherin. Harry got tired of thinking and turned to Draco. "Why does everyone hate Slytherin?" Harry whispered the question in Dracos ear.

Draco looked at the raven, not prepared for the question but sighed. "Everyone thinks that Slytherin are evil and that they would hurt others just because long ago a dark lord was in our House." He stopped and thought about telling him the rest in the common room and agreed to it. "I'll tell you the rest when we go back to the common rooms."

Harry nodded and started to eat again. When they were dismissed to their classes and lead by the seventh years Harry asked again. "Why would they blame a House because of what someone would do?"

Draco inwardly laughed at the boy but just smirked on the outside. "Because he is the most powerful of them all and some of his followers are from Slytherin. And because of that, prejudice rumors have spread like the plague and everyone believes it except us Slytherins."

Harry nodded to ensure that he understood what was being said to him. Harry waited to hear more but it seemed that Draco said all that he wanted to. When it seemed to be five minutes later the food vanished and Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. "I would like to make a few announcements. do I would like it to be quiet in here." his voice was soft but it was loud and felt like it could hurt someones ears. _Thank goodness it can't get any louder than this_, Harry thought. Soon everyone was quite and he began again. "I would happily announce that the Tri-Wizard Tournement will be held here, at Hogwarts."

Soon the room exploded with clapping and some people were yelling. _I take it back, it can get louder_, thought Harry as he looked at the Headmaster confused. _Wait, what is a Tri-Wizard Tournament?_

"Settle down everyone. I would like to introduce the other teams." Said the Headmaster as he waited for the students to quiet down. "First, and foremost, the wizarding school from France, The Beauxbatons." With that said, the doors to the Great Hall , as if on cue, opened and ladys in rows of two came in and walked up to the front as they were lead by the tallest lady on earth.

Dumbledore walked up to her and kissed her hand. "Madame Maxine, it is so great to see you again."

"And you." Maxine said as she walked up to the teachers table.

When the girls were situated at the Hufflepuff table Dumbledore walked to the podium and waited for silence. "Lastly is Durmstrang Institute." The doors exploded again and men came in banging their staffs on the ground as they walked to the teachers table. Later two people came through the doors and he heard Draco gasp.

"Thats Victor Krum and Igor Karkaroff." He said as he looked at the men.

Igor walked up to Albus and gave him a hug. "It is so good to see you, Albus." They shook hands and walked to the teachers table. The students of Durmstrang were put into the table with the Slytherins.

Albus walked up to the podium and looked at the room before saying the last announcement. "We have a new teacher with us today." He waited a second and looked at the teachers for a second. "We have a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone give a warm welcome for Professor Moody."

Soon a man came in the room through the already open doors and walked up to Albus. "Hello, Dumbledore. How are you my old friend?"

Albus took the mans hand and shook it. "I am great. How about you? Still having problems with that eye?" Albus patted him on the back and led him to the last free chair.

After all of that, everyone was free to associate. Draco had talked to Victor nonstop admiring his Quidditch skill and what-not. They sat their until the room was darkened. Everyone looked up to see a tall box near the podium. Dumbledore opened it and revealed a cup. "I would like to tell everyone one to put your names into the cup. But the age limit is high because of the risk, which brings us to the last thing. Everyone from year six or higher can put their name in the cup. And to ensure that stays the rule I will be putting an aging spell that protects anyone from under that year."

Suddenly the room filled with boos and groans, especially from Draco. Victor just laughed and looked at the old man again. Albus muttered a few words and a glowing blue light floated around the cup. Everyone was dismissed for their free-time. People started leaving but some stayed as they wrote their name or stared in awe over the cup. Harry was part of the group that stared in awe over the cup until he was interrupted by Krum speaking to him.

"What did you say?" Harry said as he looked at the older man. He had his coat and hat on.

"I said 'do you want to go for a walk with me'?" He said slower and looked at me and Draco. Draco nodded his head rapidly and looked at Harry pleadingly to come. Harry sighed and knew that he was getting to relaxed over the two days. He nodded and walked off with the other two listening to their conversation.

**The end of the chapter. Hope you liked it. Don't expect much from the next chapter. But please keep the critizing to a minimum. Reveiw and tell me if I should do another chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2:Chosen Winner

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter (sadly). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Starts at third year. Don't like, don't read. I try my best so leave comments that would help me in later chapters. Think of a world where Slytherins are good, Lucius is not a Death Eater, Draco is not a snot, Ginny is an idiot, and Dumbledore is off-his-rocker crazy. That is here where Harry Potter knows nothing about magic but catches on quickly.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Chosen Winner**

Harry and Draco walked back to Hogwarts with Krum to get to their dorms. Harry heard Krum talking about how twenty years ago in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Durmstrang was the winner and it had a big celebration. Harry listened to some of what they were saying but tuned out when he found no interest in the conversation.

They were passing the Whomping Willow for the second time to get to the path up to the Castle. They headed to the hut where Hagrid was feeding a horse-thing. The thing looked at Harry before continuing to eat the small dead animals that Hagrid was tossing to him. Harry found the breeze to be getting worse and stuck his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

Harry saw that Draco and Victor didn't find it cold and Harry was baffled at how they could withstand the coldness. When they got into the castle Harry almost jumped up and down in glee of being in the warmth again. Harry walked slowly behind the other two to enjoy the warmth for as long as he can even a little longer. Harry heard that Victor and Draco was still talking about Quidditch and listened to them argue about strategies and what-not.

They made twists and turns passing numerous paintings that were doing their own thing. Harry soon saw the Slytherin dorms and walked in. Blaise looked up, smiled and waved to Harry until he saw Victor Krum.

Harry saw that Blaise stuck his fingers in his ears and Harry walked to him only to have Blaise shake his. But it was too late and Pansy shrieked loud enough that Harry felt his ears ringing by the time she was done screaming. When he tried to look at her, he couldn't find her until he heard Victors voice indicating that he found her.

"Whoa, who is this?" He exclaimed as he stood upright with Pansys arms wrapped around him. Harry saw this and almost fell to the floor laughing like the blonde idiot on the ground now.

"I'm Pansy." Said Pansy as she squeezed tighter onto Victor.

Harry got Draco to help him pull the new species of Constricting Pansy off of Victor before she could break his ribs. _And that's not even in the tournament_. Harry thought as he and Draco got Pansy off of the poor man and got her away from him until she calmed down.

"I guess I will see you later. Bye." Krum said before running off before the girl could trap him in another hug.

Harry walked in the room and saw Blaise setting a chessboard for them both to play on. Draco was watching Harry and Blaise play as Pansy pouted and mutter vicious things about Harry and Draco. Harry played for an hour as he tried to beat Blaise at one game of chess. Soon Harry saw a way to defeat Blaise but to do that he had to sacrifice a rook to get him. And if he didn't get it Harry would be in a bad spot from then on. Harry thought for a second longer before deciding to take the chance. He grabbed the rook and moved it five pieces to the left diagonal. With that Blaise had a glint in his eyes but didn't attack the rook. Instead he took out Harry's last knight and held his head up high. "Checkmate, Harry." He looked at the board triumphantly as Harry sulked.

"I should have known that you wouldn't have been _that_ stupid to take obvious bait like that." Harry muttered as he put the pieces in their case again.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said as he walked into the boys rooms. Harry put everything but gained a smirk once Blaise was gone.

Draco saw this and lifted one of his eyebrows as he studied Harry. "What are you smirking about? You lost."

Harry just had his smirk turn into a full smile and looked at his friend. "Do you honestly think I would take that kind of chance in a chess game?" Harry whispered once he was close enough to Draco's ear.

Draco smirked and looked at the raven in front of him. For the first time in the whole time that he knew Potter, he felt something more than friendship to the other boy. He shook it off quickly amusing himself about the boy. _The boy is becoming more cunning and more himself every day. I wonder if that's a good thing._

Harry sat back in the grandfather chair and got as cozy as anyone could in the chair. He looked at the room until he saw a glint at the corner of the room under a coffee table. Harry got up and walked over to it letting his guard down. Harry squatted down and saw that the glint was a snake-looking necklace. Harry saw it awfully peculiar that something as valuable as the necklace in his hand was hidden under a table. He walked into the room and found the other boys. He looked at Blaise and walked to him. "Blaise, do you know who this belongs to?"

Harry showed the snake pendant to the boy. Blaise looked at it and shook his head. "I have no idea who that belongs to. Sorry, mate."

Harry sighed and stuffed it in his robe pocket for the next day. He was planning on giving it to Professor Snape to see if he could find the owner. Harry walked to the showers after he grabbed his pajamas and toiletries. Harry took a five minute hot shower and brushed his teeth along with flossing. He went to bed shortly after.

The next morning Harry woke up to someone yelling in his ear and, on instinct, he threw his punch in the direction that it came from and when his fist hit something along with a yelp he opened his eyes more than the slits that he had them at before.

Harry sat up and looked at a laughing Draco and a fallen Blaise. "What are you doing on the ground Blaise?" Harry asked oblivious to the action that he caused.

Blaise moved his tongue around his mouth to see if he still had all of his teeth, he lost one tooth but nothing that important. He got up of the ground still with his hand on his cheek before answering the strong boy. "Because _you_ punched me in my jaw. Now the girls are going to be running away from me."

Draco was laughing so hard that he couldn't say anything to his friend. "At least you could lie and say that you got it from in a fight that you won." Said Harry slyly as he got his robe and clothes.

Blaises eyes lit up quickly after he said this. "You are very smart Harry Potter. Who knew you had that kind of side to you." He gained a smirk as Harry shook his head. "Thanks buddy. You will get me twice the woman that I get in the past."

Harry couldn't stop the laugh as it escaped his mouth. He changed quickly and joined the other Slytherins only to realize halfway to the Great Hall that Pansy wasn't with them. "Where is she?" Harry looked at the smirking boys before getting a bad feeling. "What did you do?"

"We did nothing. It's what _she's _going to do that is going to be funny." Draco said as he laughed a little as Blaise turned into a full out laugh.

"Unless she finds out what you did." Harry muttered, loud enough for the two to hear, and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"What _would_ happen if she found out, Draco?" Blaise said as his voice trembled a little at the thought of what the Slytherin Princess could do. "Harry, you won't tell on us would you?"

Harry just smirked and looked at the quivering boy. "I don't make promises. But mark my words, you _will_ reap what you sow" Harry continued to walk until he realized that neither boy was following him. He looked back and saw the frozen boys. "Come on, troublemakers."

Blaise and Draco walked grimly as if it was their last day on earth, which was true, with a smirking Harry. When they reached the Great Hall, they opened them and walked to the table and sat in their usual spots. They saw Pansy skipping down the Hall with glee and sat between Draco and Blaise. She grabbed a plat and filled it with food and grabbed a cup with pumpkin juice. She ate their oblivious to the scared-frozen boys. Harry almost couldn't resist a laugh when she put her hand on both of their heads to check if they had a cold but the two boys ran and sat on the other side of Harry.

Pansy looked at Harry and smiled. "So, how did I do, Harry?" She said as she sat next to the boy laughing with him.

"Brilliant, Pansy, just brilliant." Harry said as he chuckled to himself. He looked at the confused and knew that their minds would be a lazy Susan right now.

Harry was going to say something until it all clicked in the boys causing Harry to laugh even more. "Hey, you tricked us." Harry looked at the boys and smiled.

"I did nothing. You gave yourself away making my statement come true." Harry stared at the boys who, at the time, were ready to kill the raven. They had a good breakfast from then on and finished in time to get their books for their first class. Potions were next with Severus Snape and the Slytherins loved his class.

They walked into the dungeons and opened the fourth door down from the stairs. The four Slytherins walked into the room and saw that only two other students were there. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco waved to Snape who, in turn, nodded his head in acknowledgement. Draco and Harry sat together as Pansy and Blaise sat together.

When it was exactly time for potions and four other kids came in, Snape whipped his wand and locked the door. "If any of you are late, you won't enter this room and you will get an automatic zero for whatever we do. Understand?" By the harsh voice that Snape had scared everyone into nodding, even Harry.

"Good. Now you will be making a Felix Feliciuos with your partner." Snape said as he looked back into his book. "Now!"

Everyone ran from their desks and went to the cabinets to get the needed herbs. Harry followed Draco to the cabinets and helped him carry the herbs to the desk. Harry minced the leaf that Draco gave him. This whole time was hard for Harry but an easy time for Draco. It took Harry and Draco thirty minutes until it was done. Draco grabbed two small bottles and a bigger bottle and filled them. Draco dipped each one in the cauldron and made sure that they were filled. He then slyly stuffed the two smaller bottles into his pocket as he dipped the bigger bottle in. They walked up to the table and set the bottle on Snapes desk. When Snape look up to see his two students, he examined the potion and nodded in their success.

Draco and Harry were excused from class and had a small free period. The two boys grabbed their bags and headed for the Great Hall to hang out and watch the people sign-up for the Tournament. Harry and Draco walked in to see a scene that had everyone's attention to two redheads. Harry and Draco walked along listening to the conversation. "And so we have found a potion that will make us old enough to pass through the age-line spell!"

The room fell into small claps from everyone as the boys drank the potion. "Ready, Fred?" Said the redhead on the left.

"Ready, George." Fred said before they walked past the floating blue aurora line. Nothing happened and the room fell into claps.

That was short-lived as they were thrown back from an invisible force after they put their names into the goblet. By the time they got up they had grey beards and grey hair. The room filled with laughs as the two fought, blaming each other for their failure.

The room fell silent as Victor came in and put a piece of paper into the goblet. The room filled with whooping from people that went to Durmstrang, and some from Hogwarts, as Victor walked to Harry and Draco. "'Ello Harry. Draco." He sat with us and started to talk about what the tournament could be like and what kind of challenges would be held.

Time went by as they were called into Charms with Professor Flitwick. Harry and Draco made their way after saying goodbye to Victor. When they got to the class, the small professor was getting started on teaching. Harry and Draco took their seats behind Blaise and Pansy.

The class went relatively smoothly. They ended in time for lunch and the announcement for the Tournament winners. Harry was excited for the first time in his life. Harry walked in front of Blaise and Draco to give them _privacy_ with Pansy. She still had a score to settle, after all. They entered the Great Hall in time for the winners. The four kids sat in their usual spot.

Dumbledore walked to the goblet as he waited for something. Soon after that the goblet started to turn red. Soon a piece of paper shot out and was caught in Dumbledores hand. He held it to his face before announcing the name. "Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff."

A guy from Hufflepuffs table sat up and walked to Dumbledore and shook his hand before walking into the back door. The goblet started to turn red again doing the same process as before. The Headmaster looked at the paper and looked at the Slytherin table. "Victor Krum from Durmstrang."

Victor nodded to Harry and Draco before walking up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. He walked into the back and disappeared. The goblet lit red for the last contestant and shot out a piece of paper. Dumbledore grabbed it and read it quickly. "Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons."

A girl in a blue raincoat walked up to the Headmaster and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into the backdoor. Everyone was getting ready to leave until the goblet lit a red flame again but brighter than the others. It puffed a few pieces of paper before it shot out a whole piece. Dumbledore caught it and read the paper and turned pale then red in an instant. Dumbledore lifted his head and looked at the Slytherin table before speaking.

"Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore bellowed and at that instant both Harry and Draco paled from their original color. Harry looked at the Headmaster as if it was a joke._ How could Draco have been admitted?_ Harry thought as Draco got up and walked to the Headmaster.

**Duh, Duh, Duh**.** Not who you thought I would pick. Well, what would Draco do? Please review and leave comments that will help me. Sorry if it's not what you expect, I'll do better next time if need be. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3:First Test, Dragons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, characters and all.**

**I would like to thank all of the people who are following my story and favoriting it. Okay, on with chapter 3 of Harrys New Start At Hogwarts. ****Starts at third year. Don't like, don't read. I try my best so leave comments that would help me in later !**

**Chapter 3: First Test**

Draco walked into the dark lit room and sat at the couch. He stared into the beyond as Victor and the other chosen winners walked to him. Victor sat next to him and set his hand on him. "What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco startled as he heard his idles voice. "My… my name came out of the goblet." Draco choked out as he tried to understand what was happening to him.

Everyone looked at each other before they all, except Victor, started arguing about how a fourteen year old could have gotten their name into the goblet.

"He must be joking. He would have never gotten through the veil." Cedric Diggory spoke out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe your Headmaster is not as he portrays himself to be then." Fleur Delacour said smugly making Diggory flinch at her statement.

"And you think your Headmistress is any better?" He yelled as walking to her.

Before Delacour could answer the three Headmasters and Headmistress jogged into the room towards Draco.

"He's just a boy! He can't be in the Tournament!" Madame Maxine said trying to keep up with the other two.

"He has to. He has signed a contract with the goblet." Igor said as he glared at the Headmistress.

Dumbledore grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him up to face the three. "Tell me the truth, Malfoy. Did you put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledores voice was dripping with venom that made a snake jealous.

Draco was at a loss of words so he shook his head 'no'. He watched as the teachers relaxed a bit and hoped that he wouldn't be in the Tournament. "See, Igor, he didn't add his name which means he isn't in the binding contract per se."

Igor grunted before remarking her statement. "No, but his name was on the piece of paper and that means that _he_ would have to take part in the tournament."He looked at Dumbledore as he started to nod.

"Oh, Albus, you can't seriously be putting your student in the Tournament." Maxine said as she looked as if her heart broke at the cold-hearted statements going around. Albus became stern and looked at Maxine.

"What _am_ I supposed to do? The goblet has a contract that is unbinding. He has no choice but to compete." Dumbledore said in a defeated tone.

Maxine was about to remark him but she was stopped by the said boy fainting and hitting the floor with a loud thud. She gasped and looked at the guys who were in a defeated state. "You know, Igor that means that Hogwarts has more of a chance to win in the Tournament then your precious student." At that she turned on her heals and exited the room before he could comment on the statement.

Draco woke up in the nursery wing on the white cot. He looked to his left and saw a sleeping raven in one of the uncomfortable chairs they give you. Draco smiled and sat up to get a look at the ravens sleeping face. _How could someone with such beauty be as powerful as they say?_ Draco thought as he got up and stretched his aching muscles.

He felt something in his pocket so he grabbed at what was in his pocket and pulled them out. He pulled out the two bottles of the Felix Felicis bottles and held them in front of him. He thought of using one of them in the Tournament and save the other one for something else important.

He heard Harry moving around in the chair so he looked at the raven as he stuffed the potions in his pocket. Harry sat up straight and opened his eyes to see the blonde awake. "You're awake already?"

Draco nodded and sat on the bed not having the raven leave his sight. Harry smiled and stretched his back lifting his shirt. Draco couldn't resist but to look at the other boys stomach. He saw the smooth tan toned body and wanted to so much as to…_no! Don't think like that!_ Draco thought as he mentally started hitting himself.

Draco looked away when Harry started to look his way. "So, am I excused from the hospital wing?"

Harry was about to answer but Pomfrey interjected as she walked into the room. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you are excused. Just take it easy this time please."

With that Harry and Draco walked out of the room and headed to the Great Hall since it was almost twelve in the afternoon. When they were half way there, Victor came jogging down the corridor and stopped next to Dracos right. "Draco, are you okay? When I went to see you at the Wing you were gone."

Draco nodded before nodding. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Victor nodded in understanding and walked with the boys to the Great Hall. When they were there, Draco walked relatively fast because of the glares that were directed to him.

Harry sat on Dracos right when they were at the table. Harry and Draco were going to eat when they were tapped on the shoulder by Severus Snape. He motioned for them to follow him out of the room and to his private studies.

They followed him and stopped just outside a corridor as he turned around on his heels. "Draco, I need to talk to you about the Tournament… alone." He said when Harry didn't leave.

Draco shook his head 'no' as he wanted Harry to stay. He felt…comfortable. Severus sighed before he continued talking. "Since you are my godson and I care for your well-being, I will give you the topic of the first challenge." He paused as he got both the boys attention before continuing on, "The assignment for the first challenge is…Dragons."

Dracos jaw dropped when the word 'dragons' came out of his godfathers mouth and felt a little woozy. If it wasn't for Harry he would have fell faint on the floor, again. He regained his footing and looked at his godfather with a practical face.

"Dragons, c'mon, Sev, that can't be true." Draco said as he searched Sevs face for any hint of amusement, sadly there was none. Draco lowered his posture in defeat and felt a very dark cloud over him form.

"Don't worry. They are chained and if anything goes on you will be disqualified, _with_ dignity, and started with a normal school day again." Sev said as he remembered the 'chained' part, "Maybe they will be chained."

Draco sulked even more and the cloud started to rain. _Why me?_ He thought as he remembered all of the dragons in the world and their strengths against their weaknesses. The strengths outnumbered the weaknesses. Draco wouldn't have a chance with the little magic he knew. _More than Blaises knowledge, at least._

Severus walked them back to the Great Hall and gave them time to eat before he would take them both for Dracos training. He had until tomorrow to master a few spells that would help him in the Tournament. Severus thought of useful spell as he walked up to the staff table and the two boys sat in their usual spots with Blaise and Pansy. Lunch went fine before they had to go to Snapes office to help Draco practice, and teach Harry some new spells that he missed over the years.

Learning the other spells were easy for Harry but once he got to some advanced spells he had trouble. He got a couple easy ones and two advanced spells. Draco learned doubled of each kind of spells but became exhausted for the day. Severus excused them to go get their rest and told his godson not to die in the Tournament or it would be his head if Lucius found out when he got back.

Harry gave Severus to see if he saw anyone with this kind of necklace but the potions teacher shook his head no. Severus said that he would ask other students but if he couldn't find the owner then it would officially be Harrys.

When the boys got back they fell asleep on the couch not making it to their beds. Harry and Draco wrapped each other in their arms to keep them warm. They slept like conjoined logs in each other's presence.

They woke up to a shrill shriek and the only words that Draco could utter the situation were: "Go away, Pansy, or else."

"Or else what? You'll sick Harry on me...I bet that would happen though" Pansy said muttering the last sentence out, but loud enough that Draco heard them.

He opened his eyes and looked at Pansy and Blaise who were standing there. "What did you say?" Draco asked with his voice sounding as sharp as Godrics sword. The two Slytherins flinched before pointing to him. Draco looked down to see a still sleeping raven that was snuggling into his chest.

Draco broke a smile but hid it as fast as it came before the other two could see. Draco lifted his arm and shook Harry to wake him up before speaking soft, soothing words. "Harry, wake up buddy." With one last shake Harry open his green emerald eyes and stared into silver grey ones.

Before Harry could process anything, Draco got him to his feet and got up to his. "Erm- what happened?" Harry looked at the other two after asking and started to blush.

"That's what I want to know. When did you two start going out? When did _this_ happen?" she said throwing her hands up to the word 'this' to indicate the couch scene.

"We are not going out. And we both fell asleep on the couch because we had a long night." Draco said as he walked to his room to change as Harry walked behind him. Harry didn't like the questions but wasn't really embarrassed at what happened.

After he got changed he walked with Draco to the Great Hall to eat their breakfast before the Tournaments challenge. The room was circling with whispers the whole time and for the life of Draco he hoped that Pansy didn't start any rumors knowing that she likes to gossip.

The food disappeared and Dumbledore walked up to the podium. "Will the Tri-Wizard winners go with Mr. Filch to the field to get ready for the first challenge?" With that said Filch led the four winners outside.

Draco worried as he got into the gear that was given to him. He was pacing as Cedric and Fleur were finished with the challenge in success. Victor walked to face the tournament with bravery and Draco stopped when he heard Harrys voice.

"Draco." Harry whispered as he walked past the tents curtains. "Are you okay?"

Draco nodded as he relaxed when Harry walked in. Draco had the raven sit with him and let his head rest on his shoulder. He breathed in and out slowly as he calmed down in the presence of his friend. Harry stroked the blonde's hair as it was on instinct.

He got up when he heard the announcement of Victors victory. Draco pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear. "Please find me when I'm done." Was all he said as he let go to face the tournament.

Harry stood there dumbfounded and smiled when his heart started to warm his body even more. He left the tent when he heard someone's presence and walked to the Slytherin stands to watch Draco.

Draco walked out to the rocky terrain. He took out his wand and walked to the golden glint. Draco jumped back when flames came out of nowhere and engulfed the path in front of him. He threw a cutting curse and ran to the cover of a rock. He thought of the weakness of a Hungarian Horntail but they were the most difficult of the four dragons.

Draco looked out the corner of the rock to see the huge dragon in front of him but a small burst of flames hit the rock. He sat back and thought of a way to get the dragon away from the egg. He came up with one but knew that Harry and Pansy would hate him for it. He dashed to the left and cast different hexes at the dragon to follow him to the outer side of the arena. He heard gasps coming from the stand and thought of the look on Pansy's and Harry's face in the stands.

Draco crouched low and moved around the outer rim of the arena and peeked to see if the dragon was away from the golden egg. He was correct and the dragon was heading to his position. He got up and started to walk slowly to the egg so not to alert the dragon of his presence. He slipped on the rock startling the dragon. The Horntail swung his tail at Draco and almost nicked him. Draco hid behind the rock and looked at the egg only a few meters away.

Draco cussed and looked the crowd to find if Harry was there. He found the raven and smiled before getting hit in his arm with the tail. Draco held his arm and swore even louder. He got up and dashed for the egg but ended up short. The dragon tried to step on the blonde but Draco kept rolling in the opposite direction of the hits until he finally stood up and ran for his life for the egg. He heard the dragon getting breath to breathe fire so he jumped for the egg and hoped to get to it in time.

Draco heard gasps from everyone but focused on the egg. He grabbed the egg in time for the teachers to intervene and capture the dragon. Draco stood up and held the egg in his good arm. He headed for the exit and couldn't wait to see the raven again. _Then again, maybe not._ Draco thought as he knew how Harry would act. _Maybe it's on the instinct of love._

Draco was welcomed by a punch in his arm from Blaise, a punch in the chest from Pansy, and a rewarding kiss from Harry. "Don't do that ever again."

Draco was dumbstrucked but smirked after a minute. "Does that mean you're not mad?" Draco almost sounded hopeful.

Harry forced a smiled and whispered in his ear. "Oh, mad is an understatement, Draco. You would wish you died in there."

And with that Draco smiled nervously and looked at Blaise and Pansy for help. But the two cowards were gone and left him with a wizard who could barely control his magic. _Cowards_. Was all Draco could say before accidently having his shirt start to spark into a small fire. _Damn my bravery._

Harry held onto Draco as he submissively forgave the blonde. Draco was now stroking the raven's hair and kept inching his hand to grab the raven's ass. _Who knew I could fall in love with Harry Potter._ Draco thought as his hand was swatted away, again.

Draco smiled at the raven on top of his hip as they layed on the bed. Everyone was at dinner and the room was all to them. Though, Harry didn't want to do anything else but sit there and relax. That was short-lived when a knock came to the door. Harry and Draco got up to meet the disturber. When they opened the door they saw that Victor was there.

"Hello Harry, Draco." He said as he nodded to them, "I came with an important hint for your egg. But I think you should try the prefect's bathroom. It is so marvelous." With that he left the one confused boy.

Harry sighed as he knew what Victor was getting at and pointed to the egg. "Get it and meet me in the hallway, please." Draco nodded and walked to the egg knowing he didn't want to say no to Harry.

They walked to the seventh floor and entered the bathroom making sure to lock the door. They started the bath without any of the soap and got in. They sat in the steaming water with the egg on the rim of the bathtub. Harry grabbed it and set it over the water. He opened to make sure that the screaming was there. And sadly it was. Harry looked at the egg confused and thought of what Victor had said.

Draco took the egg, stuffed it underwater, and opened it. The screaming never came but the sound of nice music. Harry looked at his blonde and only got a shrug from him before he dunked his head underwater. Harry promised himself that he would make the blonde regret not telling him how it was that he knew what to do before dunking his head into the water. Harry looked at the egg as he heard the beautiful voices come from the egg.

'Come seek us where our voices sound  
we cannot sing above the ground  
and while you're searching ponder this  
we've taken what you'll sorely miss

An hour long you'll have to look  
to recover what we took  
An hour's gone, the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back'

Harry and Draco bobbed their heads above the water before closing the egg. Harry got out of the tub and walked to get their towels. He tossed one to Draco and looked into oblivion as he dried himself off. He snapped out of it when he heard Dracos voice. "What did you say?"

"I said what did it mean by 'find what is yours'?" Draco said as he got his underwear on.

Harry shrugged even though he could tell what it means. He shook it off and got dressed so they could head back to their dorms and fall asleep. _'We've taken something you'll sorely miss'. That means that they would take something most precious to him. Not hard to figure out for a poem._ Harry thought as they walked through the doors to their common room.

Pansy looked up and smiled as she walked up to Draco. Blaise was going to warn him to run but was too late by the time he walked into the room. Pansy punched his arm playfully, but hard enough to leave a mark. "Ow! What was that for?"

She smiled before answering his absurd question. "_That_ was for helping me go out with Victor." Her voice was in a playful tone.

Draco thought for a while as Harry walked away. "I guess I should say 'you're welcome'." With that he followed Harry to the couch.

Pansy just smiled and skipped into her room and returned with her wand. Harry saw this and saw the smirking girl. He mentally smiled, got up, and walked far enough to not get hit from her curse, too. _This is going to be funny._ Harry thought as he walked next to Pansy and told her a good curse to use.

Pansy smiled evilly and nodded her head before muttering a charm on Draco. When Draco looked to see if Harry was next to him he didn't see him. He looked in all directions and saw him walking back from the doors to their beds. When Harrys sat down, he was straining a smile. Draco furrowed his eyes and heard Blaise chuckling from across to him. Draco looked at him and saw tears of laughter falling down his face.

Blaise pointed to his hair and covered his mouth to hold in a laugh. "Go look in a mirror." He added the last part when Draco furrowed his brows more.

Draco got up and walked up to the mirror and gaped when he saw his hair. His hair was the same length but it was now pink _and_ red highlights instead of his blonde silk-like hair. He whipped his cherry-red face. He glared at Pansy and saw that she was pointing to the laughing Harry potter. Draco walked to Harry and bent down close enough that his mouth was next to Harry's ear.

"You are so lucky that I like you Potter." Draco growled as he sat back into his seat.

"But you have to admit, though, it was funny." Harry said through clenched teeth to hold in his laughs.

**Okay. I wanted to get their relationship started a little soon but hope you like it. Review if anything is wrong, grammar or otherwise. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, characters and all.**

**Don't like, don't read. I try my best so leave comments that would help me in later chapters. . That is here where Harry Potter knows nothing about magic but catches on quickly. Sorry for the story coming out so late. I have been so busy over the past couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: The Yule Ball**

Harry woke up and sat up to look around the room. He saw that Draco was in his bed and smiled when he remembered what happened the night before. Malfoys knew to kiss and make someone feel good without doing anything spectacular that's for sure. Harry got up and walked to the bathroom ready for a hot shower already.

Draco woke up a minute later because of the lack of body heat from Harry. He looked around and saw that the lights to the shower room were on. He got up and walked into the shower rooms wanting to get a sneak peek at Harry's body only to find that he locked the door. '_Damn it all.'_ Draco mentally cursed as he turned around heading to his dresser to get dressed into his clothes and robes. _'Next time then._' Draco thought as he walked into the common room and saw that Victor was out there.

"Victor, what are you doing here?" Draco said as he shook the man's hand.

"Nothing. I want to congratulate you on a job well done for the first challenge." He said patting Draco on the back. "Oh and a job well done with-" Before he could finish his sentence Harry came and glared at the man, warning him to not go any further, as he walked up to Draco.

Harry had a little tint of pink on his face when the man winked at him. Harry stepped on his foot, bruising it, and led the two boys out of the room. He walked ahead of them with a grim face. It seemed that Pansy's rumors, although true, circled Hogwarts quickly and now everyone was talking about Harry and Draco's relationship. Harry knew this would happen but didn't feel prepared. Draco loved the limelight and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as they walked to the Great Hall. Even _The Prophet_ was making up stories about their relationship.

When Harry, Draco, and Victor walked into the Hall, the room fell silent and everyone watched them walk to their seat. Throughout breakfast a total of seven kids, boy and girl, asked them if the rumors were true and got upset when they were. Draco was making worse by hanging onto Harry making rumors spread even more with even worse speculations. Pansy seemed to have a good relationship with Victor and scared off two ginger girls off when they tried to ask Victor out. She almost represented Medusa more than anything.

Victor seemed to laugh at this and he'd try to calm down Pansy before she could hurt anyone. After a while she stopped and ate quietly muttering dark comments about people. Draco held Harry making sure that he wouldn't leave his grasp. Harry had a small tint of pink on his face. Draco found it so cute on Harry and tried to sneak a kiss on him. Harry stopped him before it could happen. Draco scowled as he played with his food.

They finished two minutes before the dishes of foods disappeared into thin air and Dumbledore stood up so everyone could see him. "Boys and girls, I would like to make an announcement before sending you off to do today's _new_ class." He paused to take a breath before continuing on, "The Yule Ball will be held at the end of this weak and I will have everyone learn a class of classy inquisition and behave like ladies and gentleman at this Ball. And _everyone_ will participate whether you like it or not."

The room exploded with rejections but Dumbledore held his hands up for quiet. "The men will learn from Igor, since he is more of a gentleman than anyone else, and the ladies will learn from Madame Maxine, since she pretty much made the word 'classy'." Everyone knew not to speak out against Dumbledore when he made up his mind.

Everyone was excused to go to this class and learn as much as possible. He also said it would be all week. _Ugh, just what I need; another way to embarrass myself._ Harry thought as he sunk his head forward. _'I just can't ever win, can I?'_

Draco held his head high with a smirk on his face as he hatched an idea. '_This is great chance to dance with Potter. Can this day get any better?'_ Draco thought as he led the group to their class.

Harry made Draco sit in the back since he didn't want to be anywhere near the man when he starts calling for other students to help. He and Blaise had the same demise about the ball. The class was full of tripping students and laughing students as they learned to be 'gentleman'. Harry knew this would be a disaster and saw the same thought cross over Igor's face as he taught the class.

They were dismissed early because of all the havoc. It was going to be worse when you combine the boys with the girls. Harry headed to the Slytherin common rooms with Draco and Blaise. '_At least one of us can dance_.' Harry thought as he opened the doors to their common rooms. Draco sat next to Harry on the couch and Blaise sat in the large armchair. They stayed quiet as two of them thought of a way to get out of it. Harry had no way to get out of this because Draco wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him and Blaise had more of a chance than him.

Harry didn't want to go but nor did he want to refuse Draco. '_What to do?' _Harry thought as he sat on the couch. Draco plopped next to him letting Harry rest his head on him. Harry still didn't answer Draco's question for him to go to the Yule Ball which broke his heart. Harry weighed his choices but gave up. '_Better to be with Draco and to be humiliated than being humiliated alone.'_

Draco almost jumped up and down in glee as Harry accepted his invitation to the Yule Ball. Draco gave Harry a peck on the lips and walked to his room to owl his father. Harry sat there with a blush creeping to his face. He heard Blaise snickering in the background. "Don't worry Blaise I'm pretty sure that Colin will want to go to the Ball." Harry said with a sly smirk on his face as Blaise cursed the heavens for forgetting about Creevey.

Blaise stomped out of the room passing Draco in the meantime. Draco looked at Harry and narrowed his eyes. "Where is he going?"

Harry smirked trying not to laugh. "I think he's going to owl our friend Creevey." Draco smirked as he sat down next to Harry.

"Did you remind him of Creevey?" Draco asked putting his arm around Harry. Harry just nodded and rested his head onto Draco's shoulder. They sat there in front of the fire until about eight in the afternoon that they decided to go to bed.

* * *

The week mostly consisted on trying to learn their lady or gentleman side for Saturdays ball.. Everyone learned to dance after they learned manners. Harry and Blaise learned that they were decent at dancing but they sucked when it came to manners. They did great until Saturday finally came. Harry got butterfly's as he got into a suit that Draco had his mother buy for him. It was perfect but Harry was nervous about the dancing part.

Harry walked downstairs to the common room and looked at Blaise as he also was in Hell. Draco came down the stairs and looked at Harry up and down. He smiled as he pinned something to Harrys chest. Harry looked down and saw a golden snake with coal black eyes. Harry gaped at it and smiled at Draco.

Draco took Harrys hand and they all walked out of the room. They stopped at the Gryffindor portrait to get Creevey. Creevey came out in a very astonishing attire. Blaise started drooling over the boy and wished for him to be getting some.

They continued on for a while until they split up in different directions. Harry and Draco walked to the doors of the Great Hall as Creevey and Zabini walked into the room. Draco and Harry had to walk into the Hall and dance first. They saw Pansy and Victor in front of the door and walked over to them. They exchanged greetings and got into the line to enter the room.

Harry could feel his legs shaking but felt Draco squeeze his hand a little. Harry looked up into the silver orbs and was lost into them as Draco gave him a kiss. When Draco pulled back Harry felt a little reassured by the kiss. The doors opened and everyone started to walk in. Harry walked with Draco into the room ignoring the jealous glares given to him as they reached the middle of the room. Harry followed Draco's footsteps and made no mistake as the slow rhythm of the band kept him in beat with Draco.

Harry looked into Draco's silver orbs and felt most of his muscles feel like jello. Draco closed the gap and moved his lips so they hovered over Harry's. "I love you, Potter." With that he closed the last bit of the gap and gave a passionate kiss. He stopped when the music was changing to where everyone else could join in. Harry and Draco made their way to the tables to take a break and found Blaise and Creevey.

Draco and Harry were going to go back to their room when they were stopped by Pansy. "Oh Harry, Draco, you guys can't go!" She yelled into the said boys ear over the loud music.

"Pansy will you let go of Harry." Draco said as he pulled Pansy off of Harry. "And why can't we?"

"Cause the party isn't over!" she whined.

"Too bad. Harry and I need time to ourselves." Draco said as he took Harry's hand and walked off leaving the girl

Harry and Draco made some twists and turns through the halls going to their room. "Glad we left there." Draco said breaking the silence and opened the door to the Slytherin common rooms.

Harry and Draco walked into the room and sat at the couch. Draco pulled a book from his home and started to read. Harry quirked his brow as he read the book title. "Why are you reading a romance novel?" Draco looked at the boy and smiled before turning his attention back to his book.

Harry huffed and laid his head on Draco's shoulder closing his eyes. He looked up when he heard Draco close the book and lay his head on Harry's. Harry lifted his head to look at Draco. He looked into the silver orbs and felt like he was flying on air. Draco bent his head and grazed his lips over Harry's. Draco stayed their for a second waiting for Harry to stop him but it didn't come. He kissed the said boy and closed his eyes.

Harry felt his head swim as he cupped Draco's cheeks with his hands. He felt the need for breath too overwhelming and pulled back. Harry rested his and got startled when Draco picked him up bridal style. Draco opened the door to their bedroom and walked to his bed. Laying Harry down, he pulled the covers over them and held the boy closer to him. They stayed together with each others arms to stay warm under the covers.

Harry and Draco woke up when the room was occupied by more than just them. They looked at Colin and Blaise. Harry blushed a deep red color and stumbled out of the bed. Draco glared daggers at Blaise hoping to decapitate the boy. With no success, Draco got up and walked into the common rooms and sat on the couch. Harry came out and sat on the armchair.

Draco got up and walked over to Harry and picked him up, sitting him on his lap on the couch. Blaise envied Draco and Harry's relationship wishing for Colin to be on his lap. Blaise sighed and slouched in his chair. Colin rested his head on Blaise's shoulder wanting the heat from the other boy. Blaise smiled knowing their were some good points in his relationship with Colin.

Harry did the same with Draco, leaning his head back looking into the silver eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his head on him. Harry closed his eyes smelling in the sweet scent. He fell asleep as Blaise and Colin walked into the bedrooms. Harry and Draco soon fell asleep in each others arms with a happy look.

Draco woke up soon enough later to be called down to the Great Hall. He wondered where Harry went but thought that he went to the Great Hall already. He walked down to the Hall and sat in his usual seat. Draco was going to get his next assignment. Pansy came soon with a large book in front of her. She looked at Draco with a sorry look. Draco got worried and read the title to the book. "What is with the herbology book?"

Pansy looked down and felt hesitant on telling him. "Uh, it's to help you with the next assignment."

Draco nodded but didn't know why she was upset. "That doesn't tell me why you are upset."

Pansy drew in a breath before telling him. "Harry is with Snape. Snape needed Harry for the next round. He won't be here for the day." Draco nodded but had a bad feeling about this.

Dumbledore stood up to the podium and coughed. "I would like to make an announcement for the chosen winners. First of all, I would like to tell you about the next assignment. It is going to be held at the lake tomorrow at ten in the morning. Don't be late." With that said the man walked away from the podium and sat back in his seat.

**That is it for this chapter. What happened to Harry Potter? Find out next. Review, favorite, etc. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Second Test, Mermaids

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, characters and all.**

**Sorry it took so long I've but got caught up in some things. ****Don't like, don't read. I try my best so leave comments that would help me in later chapters. . Thank you for those who have followed or favorited my story and backed it up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Second Test, Mermaids**

* * *

Draco walked down to the library with Pansy after they were dismissed to do their own things. Pansy wanted to help with the second task and explain what it's about. Draco took a glimpse at the page she was looking at and fell even more clueless than before. "Why are you looking at an herb that makes people breathe underwater?"

Pansy closed the book quick not answering the blonde's question. Draco fumed as they entered the library and walked to the back of the room. "Pansy dear, what is it that you are hiding?" Draco tried to stay calm. Harry is gone, Snape is being nice to him, and Pansy is hiding something. There was something going on and he will find out.

Pansy bit her lip knowing that she was going to have to explain sometime. After taking a deep breath she looked at her friend. "Do you want it in a big explanation or a small explanation?"

Draco grimaced at the question but knew that he didn't want to be stuck here the whole time getting this thing in order. "I would like the short version."

Pansy smiled and sat in a chair. After Draco did the same she cleared her throat. "Okay, in short terms, everything that is going on is based on the second challenge. Do you know anything about the next assignment?" Draco shook his head and waited for Pansy to proceed, "The next challenge is in the lake two days from now and you need to be ready. It says that you need to breathe underwater for one hour. And don't worry, I have the perfect herb."

Pansy flipped the book open and flipped through the pages before smiling. "Here it is. Gillyweed." She flipped the book around so Draco could see it.

Draco looked at the words curiously before nodding. "Okay. One problem, how are we going to get this 'Gillyweed' if it's in the Mediterranean?"

Pansy's smile dropped into a frown before she snatched the book from him. "Dammit." She thought for a second before looking up and snapped her fingers. "I got it. We could ask for some from Professor Sprout."

Draco shrugged and got up to follow the girls to the Professor's room. They made it the door about eleven minutes later because they got stuck on the stairs as it moved. They knocked on the door and waited for a 'come in'.

After they got an answer Pansy walked in and walked up to the Professor. "Sir, we need to know if you have anymore Gillyweed."

Sprout nodded and got from behind his desk and headed to a tall closet. He opened it and hummed to himself as he moved different jars around. He gave a triumphant laugh and brought a small jar out from the back. "Here you go."

Pansy took it and nodded her thanks. "Thank you, Professor."

Pansy and Draco left and walked back to the common room and saw Blaise and Harry sitting at the couch chatting. Harry turned his head when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Draco there. "Hello, Pansy, Draco. Blaise and I were just talking about his 'problem'."

Blaise groaned and Draco laughed. "What problem is that, Zabini?"

Blaise glared at him but sighed. "Colin wants our relationship to move on further. I was so happy that I froze and apparently he thinks I don't want to be more than we are to him."

Draco tried to suppress a laugh and answered his friend the best he can. "I am so sorry for you, Blaise. I know that if Harry thought that I would just die."

Blaise quirked his eyebrow but doing so got his friend on the floor laughing. "You shouldn't joke with me on these kinds of topics, y'know."

Harry smacked Draco's leg and gave him a glare. Draco calmed down knowing that he wouldn't be getting any in the future if he didn't cut it out. "Sorry."

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and hugged him. They sat in his arms on the couch. Draco moved his fingers through the other boy's hair and thought about the next challenge.

* * *

Draco woke up in his bed and had a splitting headache. Getting up, he walked to the table and opened up a drawer with his books. He lifted them up to reveal a potions book. Draco took it out and walked to his bed as he flipped through the pages. He stopped when he saw the right potion. One swig of this and the headache will be gone.

Draco closed the book and placed it in its rightful place. He got dressed and brushed his teeth before heading to his godfather's room. As he moved on, the headache got worse and worse, making Draco groan. He sped up his pace and banged on the door to his godfathers room. When the door opened he sped-walked in and sat down with his hands in his hands.

"What did you do now?" the irritated voice came.

Draco looked up to see that his godfather still had his night robes on. "Can I have a bottle of the best headache reliever you have."

Snape huffed before he started to walk to the small broom closet. He opened it and pulled out a small vile of a black liquid. "Her you go, brat."

Draco snatched it before he stuck out his tongue and drank half of the vile. "Thank you."

Snape nodded as he shooed Draco off. Draco walked back to the common room and sat next to Harry as they enjoyed their day off. _Many ways than one_, Draco thought. Harry dug his face into Draco's chest and heard his heartbeat. Harry wondered how he was going to spend his summer without Draco and with the Dursley's. Harry felt his heart drop. _The Dursley's_, Harry thought as he put his face deeper into Draco's chest.

Harry breathed in Draco's sweet scent and felt more at home. _Maybe I can stay with Draco for the summer and holidays_, Harry thought cheerfully. Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco's eyes before getting the courage to ask. "Um, Draco, I would like to know if I could stay over your house. If not it's fine, of course!"

Draco felt his heart doing cartwheels around his spine and he got a little lightheaded. "I would love that." Draco leaned in and brushed his lips against the small boy. "I would always have you over for the summer."

Harry blinked as Draco kissed him. Soon Harry melted and closed his eyes to save the moment. Draco lifted Harry on his lap and started to bite and suck on Harry's neck. Harry arched his back and groaned.

"Are we interrupting something? Because if we are we can come back later." Blaise's voice rang out from behind them.

Harry went immediately from pale to red within milliseconds. Draco let his head sag back on the couch as Harry got off of his lap and sat at the armchair. Blaise shook his head. "Oh, don't stop just because I'm here. Go back to your business. You won't even know that I am here."

Draco whispered angrily into Blaises' ear that he has ruined everything. Blaise ignored the other boy and opened the door when a knock came. When the door was opened Creevey stood there with a smile on his face. Blaise smiled weakly back and walked through the portrait with the other boy.

Draco sat with his back to the portrait and looked at the back of Harry's. He got up and walked behind the said boy and wrapped his arms around him. Harry jumped at the sudden warm touch and smacked his head into Draco's chin.

Draco fell back and gripped his chin. Harry whipped his head around and kneeled next to Draco's body. "I am so sorry, Dragon. Are you okay?"

Draco grabbed Harry's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. "I am now."

Harry blushed and got yup to walk to the bedrooms. Draco followed behind and they both went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Harry was gone and Pansy was nowhere to be seen either. Draco got worried and his Slytherin self got the best of him. He snuck out that night and walked to Snapes room to find the answer. When he got there Snape refused to answer any of the questions and he had a black dog with him. Snape said it was his new pet that he got and shooed Draco off.

Draco had nowhere to find out questions. His father was gone still and everyone else of the staff are lip locked. Draco finished the day with so many questions in his head. He hoped that Harry would be there to see him win.

Draco woke up to the sound of Blaises' voice ringing in his ear. "Wake up, sleeping beauty!" Draco jerked his head up and hit heads with Blaise. "Ow! You didn't need to do that!"

Draco rubbed his head and looked at Harry's bed. He sighed when he couldn't find him. He got up and walked into the showers and got dressed after a hot, steaming bath. He skipped breakfast and walked down to the lake. He met up with Blaise and Viktor. "'Ello, Draco. What's got you so down?"

Draco smiled weakly and followed them down to the boat. "I can't find Harry. He has been dissapearing in the mornings. But now he..."

Viktor nodded as he entered the boat. "Pansy is the same for today."

Draco looked up but looked back at the ground. They entered the platform in the middle of the lake. Dumbledore sat in a chair and looked at all of the students. "Get ready!"

Draco shoved the Gillyweed in his mouth and almost barfed at the taste. Draco fell into the water when Dumbledore told Filch to blow the cannon. He stayed in his spot and wiggled around as his body felt like it was moving. Draco calmed down when he felt better and lifted his hand to his neck. He had... gills!

Draco looked down at his feet and saw that he had webbed feet. He kicked his feet and zoomed past the seaweed and followed the faint sounds of singing. He peeked his head through the seaweed and saw that a city merfolk were swimming around. Draco swimmed further and looked at the underwater scenery.

Draco swam under an arch made of marble. The merfolk were starting to gather around him and he felt a little more uneasy. He saw four dark figures further up and Cedric Diggory was behind him. Cedric taped his watch and swam closer to the figures. Draco followed Diggory and saw that Harry and Pansy were tied to rope to stay underwater. Draco swam faster to Harry and grabbed his arms.

Draco grabbed his wand and shot out a red bolt to cut the rope. He looked at his watch and saw that there was five minutes left. Draco jumped when he saw a sharks head come towards him. He ducked and looked as the shark head cut Pansy's rope. Draco realised that it was Viktor and sighed in releif. Draco looked at a redheaded boy and felt bad. He looked at the watch and saw that he had two minutes left.

Draco grabbed Harry and shot the similair red bolt at the rope and swam up to the surface. He got pulled down by a merman and let go of Harry. Draco looked at the merman and glared. "Only one can go."

Draco shot a blueish-green bolt at the fish and tried to swim to the top. He got pulled down again but by smaller creatures. Draco kicked harder and felt his skin tingle as his gills went away. He thought of the forbidden spell but got scared. He gathered as much courage he could muster and shot a dark green bolt at the small creatures. He kicked his feet and got to the surface. He gasped for air for a while before he swam to the platform.

Draco laid his head on the wood and breathed heavily. He was snapped out of his fantasy when he heard a girl's voice. "Are you okay? Thank you for saving my brother."

Draco nodded and sat up. He looked around for Harry. He saw the brunnette a couple of feet away. Draco smiled and sat next to the boy. He laughed when he heard the said boy mumbled about having a wet dream. Draco kissed Harry in front of everyone and laid his head on the other boy's. "Let's have a normal next year and summer. Is that going to be too much to ask?"

Harry chuckled. "Depends on who you're asking."

Draco chuckled and sat up with Harry. He looked around and glared. "What are you all looking at?!" Everyone turned around and got back to what they were doing.

* * *

**Again I am so sorry about this being late. I hope it was good enough. Reveiw if work needs to be done. Bye! The next chapter will be the last test and the chapter after that is the summer with the Malfoy's. What will the two boys do _out_ of school?**


	7. Chapter 6: The Maze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**Sorry for it taking too long to come out but I made it to the best of my abilities. My Grandmother died so it was hard. But, Review and tell me how the story is. And for those who are oblivious, this is YAOI, a.k.a boy on boy action. If you aren't into this kind of stuff, than get the hell out!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Maze

Draco finished drying his hair and he smiled triumphantly. "Finally!"

Harry looked up from his book and shook his head. "What's wrong, Dragon? Your hair beating you in boxing again?"

Draco puffed his cheeks and sat on the couch next to his lover. "For your information, it was only the first round that my hair accidently whipped me in the eye. And no, it didn't beat me in boxing." Draco crossed his arms on his chest and looked in the other direction of Harry, "It hurts me to know that you think my hair could beat me up."

Harry frowned and leaned on Draco, resting his head on his shoulder. "I don't think that," Harry said in a mocking tone, "I think you could win a fight with your hair."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry on his forehead. Harry got up and walked over to the portrait and stopped as he opened it. He looked at Draco and smiled, sympathetically, "Well, after the sixth round you _could_ have your hair on the ropes."

Draco growled and got up, running after his devious lover. "Potter, you conniving little-" He didn't have time to finish when he was bumped into, blinding him in colors of green. He looked up and saw McGonagall. "I am so sorry, professor."

McGonagall smiled and waved him off. "Don't worry, about it. You're not the first who are running after their loves." She said as she leaned down. "Now go catch him." She whispered.

Draco smiled and nodded before running off again. "Thank you again, Professor!"

"But I will take five points!"

Draco didn't care about pointes now; he was on a mission to find his Harry. He got lost and couldn't find out where he could find Harry next. He checked all of the rooms that Harry went to often. Giving up, he headed to his room. He was almost there when the sweetest smell filled the insides of his nostrils making him float.

He closed his eyes and followed the smell and, avoiding any collisions with other gaping students, he stopped abruptly at a door. Draco reached for the door and opened it slowly. He peeked his head in and saw his Harry sitting on a chair, with his back to him, staring at a mirror. With the best of his abilities he crept up beside him and looked at the mirror.

Draco wrapped his arms around the boy and rested his head on the shaggy hair. "What are you doing in this dusty room, Harry?"

Harry grabbed Draco's arms and smiled as he looked up into the silver orbs. Harry gently kissed Draco before looking back into the mirror. "Look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

Draco looked up and stared into the mirror. He saw nothing for a while. Soon his self came into view and stood in front of the Malfoy Manor. The illusion was in his thirties and was in an expensive suit. Draco's illusion smiled at him. Draco narrowed his eyes as his mirror image stepped aside. His eyes widened when his illusion revealed Harry in the same expensive suit. Draco almost jumped up and down when his illusion kissed Harry.

Draco almost fainted when his illusion showed his self and the illusion Harry had rings on. The picture zoomed out and showed two children. One had silver hair like Draco but had greenish eyes. The other had blackish hair and blue eyes. Draco smiled as the illusions faded away. He looked at Harry when he heard his name. "What was that?"

"I said, 'what did you see'." Harry replied.

Draco chuckled. "I…I saw us older."

Harry narrowed his eyes and knew there was more to that. "And?"

Draco sighed and took a deep breath. "I saw us in the future, together, with kids." He paused for a reaction but continued when one didn't come. "We lived together on the Manor and had two kids. We also got…um…married."

Harry smiled. "What's so hard in saying that?"

Draco smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know."

They soon left and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. Many stares and glares were directed at the two as they walked to their seats at the Slytherin tables. Draco looked at Pansy and narrowed his eyes. "Why are people staring at us?"

Pansy smiled and patted him on the back. "Because you are in second place! If you win this last test you win the Goblet!"

Draco smiled and looked at Harry. He was smiling as he looked at his Dragon. They were cut short when Viktor sat down. "Hey, Viktor, did you hear the news?!"

Viktor chuckled as he got some food to eat. "Yes, I have. And congratulations."

Draco beamed and ate as they all talked about what they were doing for the next test. The night went smoother the rest of the day and Draco fell asleep on Harry's shoulder on the couch. Harry had no use of getting Draco to wake up but gave up and wrapped his arms around the blonde. 'I love you, Draco. Forever and always.' And Harry fell asleep.

Draco woke up and looked up into the sleeping face of his love. Draco got up and walked into the other room without waking the other boy up. He walked a few corridors down and stopped in front of the portrait to the kitchen. "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared in front of Draco and bowed. "What is it that you need, Master Malfoy?"

Draco smiled and knelt down. "Could you make me and Harry a _special_ breakfast and bring it to our dorm?"

Dobby smiled and nodded before disappearing into the crowd. Draco opened the portrait and walked through it again. He walked down the halls and walked into his dorms. He looked and saw that Harry was half awake.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Where did you go?"

Draco smiled. "I got us something. So don't think about going down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Harry narrowed his eyes but nodded and patted on spot near him.

Draco waltzed over and crawled on top of Harry. He leaned down and rested his head on Harry's. "I wish we could take our relationship further over the summer."

Harry smiled. "Isn't this enough?"

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry gently. He parted and smiled. "This is fine for a while. But your every presence is making me closer to insanity."

Harry smiled and laughed softly and looked into the silver orbs. "I will consider it."

Draco smiled and got up when a knock came from the door. Draco opened the door and soon came a buffet of breakfast foods; French toast, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and many other things. Harry gaped his mouth open as Draco smiled and thanked Dobby as the house-elf walked out. Draco sat next to Harry and got a plate of food for him. "For the love of my life."

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Draco.

* * *

Harry smiled as he walked down the hall to the library. He walked in and sat next to Pansy near the back, which was reading and writing notes for Herbology. He kept smiling as he looked at a book about Dark Arts. Pansy glanced Harry and rested the book and pencil on the table. "Okay, spill it."

Harry looked at Pansy and pretended to be confused. "What's wrong? Is it a crime for me to be happy?"

"Not unless it's something that is actually good for you. So spill the beans." Pansy said as she rested her head on her hand.

Harry nodded and rested his chin on the table. "Draco wants to further our relationship over the summer."

Pansy smiled and nodded. "That's great, right?"

Harry nodded frantically. "I just don't know if he won't love me anymore after it. Or if our relationship will plummet into the ground."

Pansy shook her head and softly laughed. "Harry, dear, Draco is considered the Prince of Slytherin as you know. And because of that, he had gone out with many women before you, trying to find his true love. My point is that he has gone through infinity and beyond until he found you to have a _real_ true love. So he will not break up with you."

Harry smiled and looked at the table. "Thank you, Pansy."

The dark haired girl smiled and turned back to the book and notes. "No problem. It breaks my heart for an innocent, a bit harmless, person like you to be upset."

Harry glared at her and sneered. "I am NOT harmless."

Pansy grinned as she wrote in her notebook. "But you admit that you are innocent." Pansy chuckled as she thought of Harry's summer with Draco, "Well, not for long, at least."

Harry wanted to say something but he was too embarrassed to say something, his cheeks showed it with how red they were. He stood up and stomped his feet out.

* * *

Draco sat in the common room with Blaise and Colin. They were there since Harry left and Blaise looked at Draco as if expecting something. Draco snapped. "What do you want?!"

Blaise crossed his arms. "What are you hiding?"

Draco gritted his teeth from yelling again. "What are you talking about?"

"Basically you look like you are about to run into the wall. But for starters let's say you yelled at me in a un-Malfoyish manner. So something is up."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. "I am afraid of Harry rejecting me." He muttered, feeling his cheeks burn up.

Blaise scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why in the hell do you think he would leave you?" Draco shrugged but didn't say anything. Blaise sighed and leaned back. "Know this Draco; He loves you more than the world itself. And the longer you keep that secret that your father won't tell away too long, he won't do it."

Draco nodded and looked at the door as it opened. Snape had come through with Harry trailing behind the billowing robe. The dark haired boy sat next to Draco and rested his head on the other boys shoulder. Snape had shoved the other two boys out before turning his attention to Draco.

"Draco, you are going to be heading with me in ten minutes to the next test." Snape grunted in his softest voice, that he only uses with his godson.

Draco looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Why at this time? It's getting dark out."

Snape smiled and shook his head. "Just get ready and meet me in the corridor."

Draco groaned and got up as he held onto Harry. He walked into his room and got into comfortable clothes that would keep him warm in the chilling night air. He walked outside of the room and followed Harry on their way to the door.

Snape led the two boys outside of the school grounds. There were large crowds around a huge tent. Snape shoved many a people before reaching the tent. He held up the curtain and let the other two boys through. Cedric sat on a chair with his hands to his face and Viktor sat on the other side of the opening. Harry led Draco to another area with two chair set up and sat him down.

Draco looked around."Where's that French girl from before?"

Harry looked up at Draco and frowned. "She was killed in the corridors after the second match. No one knows who did it yet."

Draco's eyes were widened but what could he expect. Someone would kill for the Goblet. Draco watched as Dumbledore stepped into the clearing. "We are sorry for this being late at night. And we are sorry to the Beauxbatons for the death of one of their students.

"We are continuing with the Tournament to get this over. But before that let us, please, take a minute of silence for Miss Fleur." A minute went by and Dumbledore stepped out of the clearing.

The cannon blew and the three last contenders walked in the maze on separate sides. Draco looked back and saw Harry looking at him with tears falling down his face. Draco turned around again when the opening closed. He walked down the clearing taking as many turns making him feel like he was going in circles.

He was going to give up when a hex flew past his head. He turned his head to where the hex came from and saw Viktor standing there. "What the hell Viktor!"

The older boy casted another hex at Draco as the said boy walked towards him. Draco dodged the unknown hex and casted a numbing spell at the other man. The said man fell to the ground and dropped his wand. Draco knelt down and looked at the older boy. His eyes were fogged and showed many signs of a curse.

Draco got up as vines took the boy away. He ran away and never looked back as he saw a glowing blue light. 'The Goblet!'

* * *

Harry walked into Professor Snape's office and sat in the chair before the older man. "Harry, as I may have told you, this necklace has no owner. And I want to know if you want it or shall I give it to someone else?"

Harry took the necklace and looked at it. It slightly glowed blue in the moonlight shining above in the man's office. He smiled and nodded. "I'll take it."

Snape smiled and watched as the other boy put the necklace on. The necklace had shown a dark blue, blinding everyone in the room. Snape looked around and couldn't find Harry. "Maybe he left…"

* * *

Draco ran to the Goblet and stopped before it when he saw that Diggory was in front of him, further from the cup. Draco ran as fast as he can and when he was close to the Goblet he jumped towards it. When Draco had firm grip on it he was teleported away.

Draco hit the ground hard when he let go of the Goblet. He looked up and saw that Harry was next to him unconscious. He walked to him and checked if the boy was alright. He was breathing steadily. Draco sighed a breath of relief before he looked around.

He saw gravestones and small buildings. He looked at the one with light in it and stood up. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

He walked a little closer but made sure that he was close to Harry. A shadow moved in the light before a man came out. "Wormtail?!"

Draco was going to cast a numbing spell but Wormtail shot a hex at his hand. "Stupid boy, I don't want to fight you!"

Wormtail walked up to Harry's limp body and dragged him to a statue. Draco growled. "Let him go!"

Wormtail looked back at the boy before looking at Harry. "Why do you want me to do that?" He slammed Harry into the statue. The statue soon held Harry to the spot without killing him.

Wormtail walked towards the cauldron next to the statue as Draco started yelling. Harry started to wake up with blurry vision and a splitting headache. He lifted his head and saw that Draco was there. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

Draco looked up and got up. "Harry…I should ask you the same thing."

Draco flew to the ground. Harry yelled Draco's name and looked at the spot where the spell came from. "Who are you?"

Wormtail smiled and grabbed a dagger from his pocket. "No need to tell." He slit a cut down Harry's arm.

Harry screamed in pain as the dagger went down his skin. He looked at the man as he walked to the cauldron. The man dropped the blood into the boiling cauldron before cutting his own hand off. Harry winced as the man gripped the spot where his hand used to be.

Wormtail walked over to the house and came out with a ragged bundle. He walked over to the cauldron and dropped the bundle into the water. "The Dark Lord will live."

Harry watched as the water in the cauldron bubbled even more violently. He could hear Draco screaming in the background but it all faded out when his forehead started to hurt. A man emerged out of the water.

Wormtail bowed his head and trembled. He held out a black cloak to the man. The said man looked down and took the cloak. "Thank you, Wormtail."

Wormtail nodded but kept his head down. "You're welcome, Master."

Draco got up and walked towards the group. "I thought you were dead, Lord Voldemort."

The man turned around and grinned at the young boy. "So you are here too, young Malfoy?" Malfoy nodded and looked at Harry. Voldemort caught the glimpse and the worry in his eye when he looked at the other boy. "You're in love with each other." He didn't sound like asking a question so Draco nodded.

"Why would you be in love with the likes of Potter? He has tainted blood."

Draco shook his head. "He is heir to the founding fathers of Hogwarts. So that means he has no tainted blood in him, only a mix of different purebloods."

Voldemort nodded and looked at Harry. He grabbed his wand hand casted a seven years curse at Harry. The boy screamed in pain and moved around trying to escape the clutches of the statue. "He is the one that killed me, Draco. And his mother defied me! He will die."

Draco cried. "Please, don't. He was only an infant when he killed you. He didn't know any better. Please, give him a chance."

Voldemort stopped the curse and had the statue let Harry go. "I will give him one more chance. But that is it. Remember that I am only doing this because your father is the best Death Eater that I know. And I expect you to take the Dark Mark too."

With that the man turned around and left Draco with Harry. Draco picked up the necklace on Harry's neck and frowned. He let it go and grabbed the cup that was next to them. They were teleported away and into a tent with music starting to blare in his ears.

Draco picked Harry up and shoved his way through the crowd of students and professors that were congratulating him. He walked into the castle and up the stairs into the hospital wing. Draco set Harry into one of the beds and stared at the other boy. "Son, we need to talk."

Draco looked up and nodded, brushing Harry's cheek before he left. He followed his father to an office. "Son, I need to tell you something before I agree to have Harry over for the summer." Draco nodded and looked at his father.

Draco nodded and sat in a chair. "What is it?"

Lucius coughed to clear his throat before sitting up straight. "You must agree to hate Potter next year."

* * *

**I am so sorry for it being so long to get this out but my computer is having difficult time now. I won't be writing for an eight to eleven days but this should be good for now. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Tournaments Murderer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**Sorry for it taking too long to come out but I made it to the best of my abilities. Review and tell me how the story is. And for those who are oblivious, this is YAOI, a.k.a boy on boy action. If you aren't into this kind of stuff, than get the hell out!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Tournament's Murderer

Draco almost fell backwards at his fathers words. "Why?"

Lucius sighed and set his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Just do as I say, please. I don't have time to explain or argue about this."

Draco was about but tried his best to keep his voice low. "What if I don't want to?"

Draco fell over when the back of his father's hand landed on his right cheek. He cupped his hand on the red mark and looked up at his father. Lucius pointed his finger at him. "You will do as I say and will not ask questions about it! And if you don't, I will hurt the boy myself."

Draco closed his eyes as his father walked away. He stayed on the floor for a little longer before he got up and touched his cheek, wincing at the pain. He reached for his wand but before he could cast a glamour Harry, out of all the people, popped up behind him.

"Hey I wanted to-what the hell happened to your cheek?!" Harry yelled as he saw the fresh bruise on Draco's face. "Who hit you?"

Draco cupped his cheek and looked away. "No one. I ran into the wall."

Harry huffed. "That is a lame excuse, Draco. I know that you never run into things let alone hurt yourself. Now who hurt you and no lying."

Draco was thinking of an excuse that would be believable but came up empty. "I can't tell you."

Harry was taken aback. Draco never held anything back from him. "Draco, tell me. I could probably he-"

"I don't need you to worry! And I don't need your help! Just leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you!" Draco said as he tried to not give a reason for his father to do anything, even though yelling at the smaller boy hurt his heart, a pain not worth feeling. He turned around before Harry could say anything and stormed off down the hall, trying to hold back the tears that were bound to come.

Harry was holding back tears but couldn't take it and collapsed on the ground. 'What did I do?'

* * *

Lucius walked down the hall contemplating what he had done. He wondered if it was right. He didn't want his son getting hurt in the many things coming up that Voldemort will cause. Of course it made him feel weak but his family is his first priority. He looked at his watch and sighed. 'Five at night...I should head to the Great Hall.'

He walked to the dining room and saw that it was nearly filled with the students. He looked at the table with the Slytherins and the students from Durmstrang. He saw his son with a sad expression but no Harry. He immediately felt guilty for what he had done bu tried his best not to show it as he sat down in his seat.

The time eating dinner was quiet for Lucius but was loud with everyone else's voices. He had never seen Harry walk into the dining area at all. He wondered if his son and Harry actually fell apart because of him. He sat for a second before standing up and headed out the room, wanting to look for the small brunette. He walked down corridor upon corridor, not finding the small student.

He soon found the boy on the floor crying. He walked up to him and placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder, trying to comfort him. The boy looked up with puffy, red eyes, filled with sadness and broken feelings combined. Harry immediately hugged the taller man, sobbing in his chest. "Draco...he-he...he yelled at me. He told me that he didn't want anything to do with me!"

Lucius finally broke and hugged the boy closer. 'I can't keep up with what he wanted if it would cause Harry so much.'

"It will be okay, Harry. I am pretty sure he is just having a hard time with the tournaments that are causing him so much stress. I will talk to him and see what is wrong, okay?" The taller man said as he picked Harry up off of the cold floor.

Harry's sobbing kept up for a while longer, slowly calming down as the blonde brought him to the Slytherin common rooms. Lucius set the brunette on the couch and grabbed some covers from the other room, putting it on the sleeping boy.

Done with putting the covers on Harry, Lucius walked out of the room, grabbing the Marauder's Map. Lucius pointed his wand at the paper and kept a stoic face. "I swear I am up to no good."

The map started showing the corridors of Hogwarts and all of its students and teachers. He skimmed over the paper and found Draco in the Room of Requirements. He walked down the hall and looked for the exact room. Once he found it, he opened the door.

Lucius looked into the room and saw his son in the corner of the room crying softly. The man walked up to his son and sat beside him. "I am so sorry for ruining you guys. Could you forget what I've said about hating Potter?"

Draco kept crying but looked up at his father. "Why, father? Why did you want me to hate Harry in the first place?"

Lucius looked down and thought. "I...I wanted to keep you safe from Voldemort. I didn't want anything to happen to you...so I put my feelings before thinking about who it would hurt, namely Potter. I found him on the cold floor crying. It broke my heart too much to keep this going. Could you forgive me?"

Draco's crying turned into soft hiccups as he looked at his father. The small blonde soon smiled. "So you do have a soft heart for Harry."

Lucius smiled and chuckled at the truth. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Draco stood up and hugged his father. "I forgive you. But please don't worry about me. The good always win in the end, no matter the cost, remember."

Lucius hugged his son and chuckled. "You've been watching too many muggle movies, haven't you?"

Draco shrugged. "Some of them are pretty interesting."

Lucius stood up and walked with his son out of the room. "Now go to Harry and plead for his forgiveness."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "'Plead', father?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Pleading can make some miracles happen with the one you care for. That's how I got your mother to go out on our first date."

Draco stared at his father in disbelief. "_You_ pleaded to mum?!"

Lucius chuckled at his son. "Yes, Malfoy's plead in times of crisis. Just don't tell anyone, we do have reputations."

Draco nodded and walked up to the common room door. he opened it after taking a deep breath and walked over to the sleeping form of Harry. He pulled a chair up to the side of the couch and caressed the brunettes cheek. He watched as Harry woke up from his sleep. "Hey, Harry." Draco whispered as he looked at the boy. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I...just have a lot on my mind now."

Harry didn't hesitate a moment longer, he jumped on the blonde and dug his face into his chest. "I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you! I thought you hated me for some reason."

Draco gave Harry a tight hug and laid his head on the shaggy form of hair. "No matter what happens, I will always love you. Until the day I die, I will be by your side."

Harry began to softly cry at hearing that Draco still loved him. "I love you too."

Draco pulled the brunettes face up before kissing him hungrily as if he was going to die. "I will never leave you, remember that."

Harry kept his arms on Draco, never letting go. He pulled the blonde onto the couch and dug his face into his chest. They stayed like that for four hours until it was nine at night and everyone started to come in. Draco brought Harry into their rooms and pulled him into his bed. Harry followed suit and laid onto the blonde as he pulled the covers over them.

Draco pulled the blonde close and rested his head on the lump of brown hair, basking in the tim with the other boy in his arms. 'I love you, Harry. I'm so sorry for what I did.'

Then the two were asleep, holding each other like no tomorrow.

The next morning was filled with happy students as they got dressed. Blaise stopped when he saw that Harry and Draco weren't awake. Blaise rolled his eyes and ran over to the two. With enough momentum, the boy jumped up and landed on the two boy's. Getting a rude awakening, Both boy's groaned when they felt wight hit them. Draco was the first to recover and saw Blaise.

Getting enraged, Draco attempted to strangle the taller boy. But before he could get his hands on the other boy, Harry held out his arms and shook his head. "No, Draco. You will get in trouble if you strangle Blaise, no matter how much he deserves it."

Draco put his arms down but glared at the boy. 'I will kill you when we are alone.' Draco mouthed these words at the grinning boy.

Blaise waved the threat off and got up, brushing his robes. He turned around and headed out the door. "Get ready, they are giving a party or something for the winning champion and they think they found out who murdered the Beauxbaton student."

Draco looked at the door before standing up. He watched as Harry did the same and they got undressed. The two boy's got dressed and into their robes before heading out of the room. Draco took Harry's hand as they walked to the Great Hall. They were one of the last ones to get there. They walked to their seat next to Pansy and Blaise as Dumbledore stood up.

"Congratulations to the Slytherins Champion for winning. And congratulations to Durmstrang for second place with Hufflepuff in third and Beauxbatons in last place. And sorry again for the death of Miss Fleur." Dumbledore started and took a deep. "And to bring closure, the aurors think that they have a reasonable suspect for the murderer."

A man came bellowing in and walked to the headmaster. He leaned next to the older man's ear and started to whisper. They whispered to each other for the next five minutes until Dumbledore looked around furiously. "HARRY POTTER!"

Harry looked around as everyone turned to look at him. He stood up but didn't move towards the man. "Yes, Headmaster?"

The old Headmaster walked down with the man behind him. "Where were you after the second test?!"

Harry looked at the man and narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that _I_ killed the Beauxbatons student?!"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Dumbledore bellowed as he looked into the small boy's eyes.

Harry's stare was hardened at this insanity. "I will tell you nothing of where I was. With being in this position, I have no intention in telling you shit!"

The headmaster looked harder into the boy's eyes before raising his hand towards the other man. "Fudge, contain him in a room, I don't care where. Get Moody down there and question him further."

Draco stood up and block the man's path. "You will not take Harry anywhere without a perfectly good reason. A theory is not enough."

The man moved to grab Draco and try to shove the boy out of the way but Pansy stood up and blocked his movement. Along with that Blaise stood up with Viktor doing the same. "You will have to go through us."

Dumbledore looked at the students and got enraged by the preposterous actions. "You will all be held and or suspended. Now move and let Fudge do his job!"

The four didn't move an inch as the Headmaster got angrier by the second. He was going to have them all suspended when someone interrupted him. "Harry Potter was with Draco after the second test. He is not the one that killed the Bauxbaton!"

Dumbledore looked around and sighed. "Fudge, do more digging. But have someone keep an eye on mister Potter twenty-four seven."

The man nodded and walked out the main doors to the room. Dumbledore gave one more look at the four before walking back to the table. He stood in front of the room for a second without saying anything. "The party will be suspended until we find the murderer. Go back to your rooms."

With that the man walked away with Mad-Eye Moody behind him. Harry sighed and sat down with everyone else, feeling the stairs that was directed at him along with the whispering. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Harry smiled at him and looked down. 'This manhunt last a while.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Sorry for it being so short but I will make it longer next time. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Snooping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to the author.**

**A/N: I thank everyone who is following and favoring this story, along with the reviewers. It helps to know that others like it. I use no Beta, so if you think it needs to be updated, just review your opinion and I will take it under consideration. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Snooping

Harry was walking down the hall, seething in anger as Blaise, Pansy, and Draco walked a few feet behind him. Harry's magic kept lashing around the room, occasionally hitting a painting or a passing student. Draco walked little faster and placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

Harry looked back with a calmer expression but was still angered. The magic lashed out one more time before disappearing. "Why would they say that I would do it...?"

Harry's voice was soft and quiet but Draco heard it. The blonde held Harry closer to him as they walked down the hall to their rooms. Draco stayed quiet but had a plan thought up already for Blaise and him. Pansy wasn't included because for the plan to work, she had to keep Harry busy as the other two would sneak through the corridors at night.

Draco opened the door and led Harry in. The two walked to the couch and Draco motioned for Pansy and Blaise to the corner of the room. "Okay, I think I have a way to find out what is going on but I don't want Harry to know."

The other two Slytherins thought for a second, glancing at Harry, before nodding their heads. "What's the plan?"

Draco smiled and started telling them the plan. "Okay, well, you and I are to go out and see Snape, using the Marauders map. Then we will ask him how they got to assuming that Harry killed that french girl. Pansy, dear, will stay here and make sure that Harry doesn't suspect anything."

Pansy glared. "Why am I babysitting?"

Draco smiled. "Because Blaise isn't very convincing at lying, unlike you. You, Pansy, can tell a teacher a lie and get away with whatever you have done."

Blaise crossed his arms as Pansy smiled. "I will take that as a compliment from you, Drakey."

Draco shook his head and walked back to Harry. "I am going out for a little, okay Harry?"

Harry nodded and kissed Draco. "Come back. Oh, visit the kitchen and get me some desert, I am very hungry."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Okay, Blaise will help me bring it back."

Blaise groaned. "Do I have to? You have two arms."

Draco smirked. "Do you want to have a very angry or cranky Harry on your hands?"

Blaise closed his mouth and glanced at the evilly smirking Harry. "Oh fine! Let's go."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry one more time. "Pansy will keep you busy if we aren't back soon."

Pansy glared at Draco's head. The blonde smiled as he closed the door. As the two boys walked down the halls, Draco smiled again. "You are really going to help me bring a few snacks back, you know."

Blaise scoffed. "No way in hell am I going to do that."

Draco kicked the taller kid in the back of his shin. "You are."

Blaise groaned as he rubbed his sore leg. "Damn you."

Draco smiled again as he pulled out the map. "I swear I am up to no good..."

The map started to show the two and all the other professors walking around. Blaise looked at the map and scowled. "Where is Snape?"

Draco looked over the map for a few second before pointing at the headmasters office. "There..."

Blaise scowled even more. "I guess we give up."

Draco grabbed the retreating boy by the back of his collar. "No we aren't. We are going to wait for him as long as it takes."

Blaise glared at the other boy. "I don't feel like waiting."

Draco shrugged. "I don't care."

Blaise crossed his arms as they waited for Snape to leave the headmasters room. Draco saw the professor moving out of the room and smiled. "He's leaving. Let's go."

Blaise followed as Draco led the way in the dark corridor. "Why can't we use a light?"

Draco glanced at the boy. "Because they would know that we are here if we had a light on. Plus, you blend well in the dark unlike me and my hair."

Blaise scowled. "But I will fall."

Draco shrugged again. He followed Snape's footprints and stopped when they ended up walking towards them. Draco looked around and couldn't find a hiding spot. "How much I would give for Harry's cloak now."

Blaise looked at Draco. "Why?"

Draco was going to answer but was interrupted. "What are you two doing out of bed?"

Draco stuffed the map in his pocket as Snape made a light from his wand. "We were looking for you."

Snape chuckled. "I can guess why. Let's go."

Snape passed them and led them towards the way they came. When they ended up in Snape's office, Draco sat into one of the armchairs. Snape looked at him. "You want to know why Harry was being asked where he was, aren't you?"

Draco nodded as Blaise sat in the other armchair. "What do you know?"

Snape sighed and sat behind his desk. "Only a little. They think that Harry was there because of a little trace of blood that was proved to be Harry's."

Draco shook his head. "Can't be, he was with us."

Blaise nodded as Snape looked at him. "Then why didn't Harry say that?"

Draco shrugged. "I wouldn't if I was in his place, nor would you."

Snape nodded slowly. "I guess it's a Slytherin thing."

Draco chuckled. "So, what's going to happen?"

Snape sighed again. "They are having Aurors watching over Harry as he goes everywhere. Until they can find out who did it, no one is neither leaving or getting that party."

Draco scowled. "It's not our fault for not being near anyone. We were either outside, walking, or inside walking around."

Snape shrugged. "Unless we can prove it, nothing is going on."

* * *

"Dammit Harry! How can beat me in chess?" Pansy asked/yelled as she set up a new game.

Harry smirked. "Enough time of watching how you reacting when I move. You are an offensive player. I am a defensive player, and when the chance, an offensive player."

Pansy scowled as she moved G2 to G4. Harry moved C2 to C4. And the chess battle has begun.

* * *

Draco was walking down the halls with Blaise to the kitchen. He had called for Dobby to get something sweet ready for Harry. Draco opened the portrait to the kitchen and saw Draco walk up to them, a few plates in hand. "Dobby made sweets for you."

Draco took the plates and nodded to Dobby. "Thanks."

Draco walked down back to the common rooms and waited for Blaise to open the door. When the door opened, the two boys heard Pansy groan. Draco looked at a smiling Blaise. "Chess?"

Blaise nodded. "Chess..."

Pansy looked at the two and glared at them. "Took you long enough."

Draco smiled as he handed Harry the plates of sweets. "Dobby isn't a miracle worker, okay?"

"He should be. I was already beaten four times by your boyfriend." Pansy stomped her way up the stairs and closed the door.

Draco smiled and walked to Harry. "Like it?"

Harry nodded as he finished drinking from the shake. "Dobby did a good job."

Draco smiled as he saw Blaise walk into the bedrooms. He looked back at Harry as he took a bite from the cupcake. "Damn, you eat a lot for being small."

Harry glared at Draco with a little frosting on his lip. Draco smiled at Harry. "You've got a little something..."

Harry saw Draco point to his lip. Harry smiled and rubbed the spot he was talking about. "Did I get it?"

Draco still saw the frosting on his lip and shook his head. He moved towards Harry and wiped his lip with his finger. Draco tasted the frosting as he sat back, not noticing Harry turn pink. "Mmm, that's good."

Draco looked at Harry as he sat back and ate the rest of the cupcake. Draco was smirking on the inside. "Are you okay, Harry? You look a little red."

Harry shook his head as he ate. "I-I'm okay."

Draco smiled. "Are you sure?"

Harry didn't answer but kept eating. Draco pouted at how quick the game ended. Harry was quiet for a bit until he started to finish the sweets. "Do you think I kill the girl?"

Draco looked up surprised. "No. Why do you think that?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone else does."

Draco walked over and sat next to Harry, pulling him close to him. "I would never think that. I would never doubt you, ever"

Harry nodded and held Draco too. "I love you."

Draco smiled and kissed the top of the brunettes head. "I love you too."

* * *

**Reveiw, Follow, Favorite, all the works. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 9: Where Is He?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or the others. I wish I could though.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Where Is He?

Harry woke up to the sound of the door barging open. He looked up from Draco's comfortable arms and saw a group of men and woman with their wands out come into the room. One immediatly walked over to the two of them and pointed his wand out Harry. "Get up now."

Harry nodded before getting out of the bed with his night clothestwisted and wrinkled orund him. He set them as neat as he could as a man walked in with an emotionless face. "I'd like all of you to get dressed and then come out to the common room."

Everyone nodded then the man and most of the aurors walked out. Naruto looked at the disgruntled blonde in the bed and shrugged. He started getting dressed as whispers were heard around the room. "What do you think they want?"

Draco shrugged as he slipped his pants on. "Maybe a meeting for something."

Harry nodded as he slipped a red sweater then walked out with Blaise and Draco behind him. The brunette took a breath before walking out the door to find the room with aurors. The same emotionless amn nodded to the two and motioned for them to come. "Good for you to join us. Sit in a chair so we can ask all you something."

The trio sat in between Pansy and Millicent before the man started. "Okay, first off, sorry potter for the accusations made. Second of all," He started before Harry could start asking questions. "We want to know where a man with black hair is. He kind of has a twitch where he would lick his lips."

Harry looked at Draco and Blaise and saw them pale. "Do you know who it is?"

Blaise looked at Draco as he cleared his throat. "Well...yes. We know the man who could do that. His name was Bartemius Crouch Jr. who is the son of Bartemius Crouch Sr."

Harry looked at the Auror who asked the question. "Why would he be here?"

"Supposedly, you, Harry. Barty was last known to be affiliated with Voldemort." Blaise whispered to Harry as the auror looked at the group.

"Do you know who I am talking about?" the man asked as he walked to them.

Blaise nodded. "Yes, sir. Who you are talking about is Bartemius Crouch Jr."

The auror smiled. "Well, have you seen him?"

Harry thought for a second. "Wait, where's Alastor Moody at?"

The auror stood for a second before storming away. "Let's go!"

Harry looked at Draco and Blaise before following the man. The trio silently followed the aurors to a door. The group of aurors took out their wands and burst into the room. There was a few seconds before the group came back out with an angered auror leader. "Dammit! He isn't in here! Check this room! Search through everything! I want to know where Barty is and if Alastor is alive!"

The group of aurors nodded before going into the room. The leader turned around and headed towards the staircases, disappearing from sight. Harry looked at the other two. "This Barty Crouch must be pretty dangerous for those guys to be worried."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. Barty was convicted of murdering people but somehow got away."

Blaise whistled slightly. "And from Azkaban too."

Draco shrugged as he turned around to head back to the common rooms. Harry followed too, grabbing the blondes hand.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Damn, I hope Barty doesn't to anything Potter. James would be devestated."

Snape grunted, not caring what James felt but how Lily would feel instead. "I just hope we can find that idiot. I don't feel like having Lily's anger be the first I see when I die."

Lucius scoffed before shaking his head. "You two are all wuss'. Even when that woman can be so scary, you are all okay to admit it. Where is your pride?"

Snape shrugged. "Tell me that when you feel her wrath."

Dumbledore smiled before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in."

The same auror who was at the Slytherin common room walked through the door and stopped before everyone. "I came to report that we know how Bartemius got into Hogwarts undetected. He was acting as Alastor Moody and got close to Mr. Potter to make sure that the boy got into the Tournements." He waited for a second before continuing. "We think that he is hiding long enough until an opening opens to leave."

Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Okay, good work. Now find him before something happens to the students."

The man nodded before leaving the room to the three. Snape groaned as he stood up. "I think I know where he would be hiding."

Dumbledore tilted his head as Lucius smirked. "That bloody tree, huh?"

Snape nodded as he left the room. Lucius smiled to the Headmaster before leaving to catch up to the man. Dumbledore sighed when he was left alone. "I can only hope for the best and eat my lemon drops."

He took one and smiled as he sucked on the treat.

* * *

Snape grabbed his wand from his coat as he neared the large bare tree that seemed to move. Lucius stopped next to his friend. "Do you remember how to get in?"

Snape nodded before running straight for the hole under the tree. Lucius followed him and jumped out of the way of branches trying to crush them. "Now I remember how much I hate this damn tree."

Snape chuckled before jumping into the hole. He sighed as he got to his feet, Lucius doing the same. The two of them walked forward and up the staircases until the heard a couple voices.

"...and that boy! He has done his part, now let's kill him!" said one of the voices that were female.

"No! We will do no such thing until Lord Voldemort tells we can." The voice of Barty Crouch answered.

A groan could be heard. "Why do we need to wait for him! He would reward us for ending that boys life!" Said the female.

"I said no, Bellatrix! Now be the bad girl you portray yourself as and get Lucius to meet us. Say it is urgent and Lord Voldemort says so." Bartemius said.

Lucius sighed and walked in front of Snape as he walked to the door on top of the stairs. "I'm already here, you bloody git."

Bartemius looked at the blonde man and Snape before scowling. "Why's he here?"

Lucius looked back. "Well, he is a spy for Lord Voldemort."

Bellatrix xmiled wickedly as she looked at the two. "Good to see you, Lucius. How is Narcissa?"

Lucius shrugged. "Better. Now what is so urgent?"

Bartemius licked his lips like a snake before smiling wickedly too. "We want Potter to be sedated for us to take."

Lucius knew that they were going to say this and sighed. "Fine. What's it in for me?"

Bartemius growled before pointing his wand. "You won't die."

Snape was hesitant about all that was going on but let it go as he saw Lucius smile. "Okay, okay. I will sedate the boy and bring him here."

"I'm here already." A voice called out before a blue light was casted from the door.

The spell hit Bartemius' wand as he looked in the direction of the noise. He saw Blaise, Draco, Pansy, and Harry standing there with their wands out at them. Bellatrix growled as she was going to cast a spell on the brats but when she lifted her hand, she was met with a wand to her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Snape gritted out in anger at the womans stupidity for trying to cast a spell on his godchild.

Bellatrix cursed before lowering her arm to the ground. "Fuck you, Snape!"

Snape shrugged as he took the womans wand off of her hand. He kept his hand up as aurors ran into the room. The leader was in front of them and shocked to see Bellatrix there too. "Wow, we got two birds with one stone. Marvelous!"

After a few minutes, the aurors had taken Belltrix and Bartemius away, to Azkaban. The leader was in front of the group and smiled. "Thank you for getting Barty and Bellatrix. Now, I wonder where the real Alastor Moody is?"

"IN HERE YOU BLOODY GITS!" Yelled Alastor from in the open chest that laid on the far side of the room.

Harry walked over and looked into the trunk to see an angered man cupping his right eye. Harry looked back at the auror and pointed down. "Found him."

The auror walked over and nodded before calling down into the chest. "Hold on Alastor. We'll get you out soon."

"Sooner would be good!" Yelled the man from the bottom of the chest before he sighed.

Harrylooked at Draco and smiled. "That was fun."

Draco smiled back before grabbing Harry's arm and walking him out of the tree. "Sure, it was. Now let's go and get something to eat."

Harry chuckled as he held onto Draco's arm.

* * *

Harry sat at the Slytherin table, in his usual seet with Draco on his left and Blaise on his right. Blaise smiled as he bragged to the other students about how they took on two of Voldemorts followers. Draco inored the other boy as he held onto Harr's waist. "You okay? You haven't eaten."

Harry shrugged as he looked at the blonde. "I'm okay. I just can't believe that I've been a wizard and, yet I know little spells, was able to knock Bartemius' wand out of his hand."

Draco smiled as he took a bite of his cooked goose. "You are a Slytherin for a reason. Now enjoy the goose. It is good."

Dumbledore stood up and smiled as he looked around the Hall. "Congratualations, Slyhterins, for winning the Tournement. Now, we are throwing a party for such an occasion. But to those who think that you are getting drunk, good luck because we are putting teachers and some aurors around the school to watch you. So, have fun all day."

With that he sat down and started to talk to Lucius. Harry heard Draco groan and smiled. "You wouldn't be able to drink even if it was allowed."

Draco shook his head. "I would too."

Naruto smirked and looked at the blonde. "Oh, you woould, would you? So booze is worth it to feel my wrath?"

Draco was going to retort but paled when he heard the wrath part. "N-no."

Harry smiled as he took another bite of the goose. Blaise heard everything and smiled as he made a whipping sound and flicked his hand forword. Harry laughed as Draco scowled. "Who's side are you on, anyway?"

Blaise smiled and pointed at Harry. "He is too scary to oppose."

Harry smiled wider and nodded at Blaise. "Thank you, Blaise."

Draco scowled as he pinched Harry's right side lightly. Harry jumped up and glared at the smiling blonde. "You are going to regret that."

Draco looked at the straight faced brunette and shrugged. How much could he do, anyway?

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

Harry sat in the Hall reading a book from the library about curses. Draco and Blaise had long gone off to get some butterbear and firewhiskey. Then, when things could have been beter, Pansy jumped onto his lap and hugged him. "Harry, I can't find Viktor anywhere! Please help me find him!"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Sure, where do you think he is?"

Pansy thought for a second before snapping her fingers. "He likes to go on walks at the lake!"

Harry nodded as he was dragged out the Hall towards the outside. They walked for a while until they were at the lake and saw something that broke Pansy's heart. Viktor was there, but he was kissing a ginger girl. Pansy shook with shock at Viktor and anger at the ginger.

Harry saw this and sighed. "Pansy, he's no good for you."

Pansy ignored the brunette and walked towards the two, gaining Viktor's attention. The ginger turned around and revealed herself to be the Gryffindor half-blood. Pansy shook with such and that she was stomping her way and her magic was lashing out, not affecting Harry as he walked close behind the girl.

Viktor shook his hands at the approaching girl. "I-it isn't what it looks like."

Pansy stopped a couple feet from the two as she stared at the man. "Then what is it?!"

Viktor stuttered as he tried to form an excuse. Harry saw this and sighed. "Just tell the truth and we'll leave."

The ginger smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Aw, did I take your boyfriend away? Poor Slytherin who-"

Just then, Pansy's fist contacted with te girls cheek. "Shut the bloody hell up, Granger!"

Viktor froze as he saw the girl's raw strength. "I-I'm sorry, Pansy. I really am."

Pansy looked at the man as she still had the anger in her. "I will not except it! Now don't come near me ever again or I will curse you!"

As Pansy tried walking away, Viktor tried to grab the girl's arm, forgetting Harry was there. As he made contact with Pansy's arm, making her scream, Harry immediately kicked the man in his groin then face. "Don't ever hurt her! You missed out on the best relationship that you could ever have! Now, if you ever do that again, I will curse you and it won't be mercifully!"

Viktor gripped his jaw as the other two walked away. Pansy started crying, making Harry grab her into a warming hug. "Shh, don't cry for a man like that. He doesn't deserve a smart, strong, devious girl like you. Now please stop crying or Viktor will get two more angry boy's after him."

Pansy smiled as she sniffed, Harry wiping her leftover tears with his robes. She chuckled at how Draco and Blaise used to act when she was hurt by a boy. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Bye.**

**R&R**


End file.
